IMPOSIBLE RESISTIRSE
by desire nemesis
Summary: SETO Y JOEY CAEN A UN POZO. PUEDES DESCUBRIR COSAS IMPENSADAS CUANDO QUEDAS ATRAPADO CON TU PEOR ENEMIGO. ¿QUE DESCUBRIRA KAIBA?


Cayeron en un pozo mientras seguían a Yugi por los túneles a los que había llevado un nuevo juego de las sombras.

Seto miraba hacia arriba a lo que parecía la única salida.

-No podemos salir por ahí—dijo el castaño frustrado.

-Yo lo haré—dijo el rubio disponiéndose a escalar.

-Muy bien. Rómpete la cabeza si quieres—le dijo Kaiba.

-¿Se te ocurre otra forma?—pregunto Wheeler algo enojado y al solo recibir una mirada frustrada por parte del otro añadió—Con genios como tu no llegaremos muy lejos-.

-No he oído tu idea aun, perro—dijo el castaño con tono de estar fastidiado.

-Oye, idiota, es fácil, subimos y nos vamos—dijo el orgulloso rubio.

Dos horas después seguían ahile rubio había dejado la afanosa tarea de escalar después del cuarto chichón. Era una lastima porque el castaño se habría divertido mucho con sus fútiles intentos sino fuera porque el también estaba atrapado allí y no lograba idear una forma de salir.

La poca luz que les llegaba desde un tragaluz pequeño en el techo del túnel a la cueva ceso de llegar y al rato se oyó un rayos algo paranoico de Wheeler.

-¿Qué te sucede perro?—pregunto Kaiba. Los dos se habían quedado quietos al terminarse la luz.

-¡Deja de decirme así!—exigió el otro. –Algo me rozo la pierna—añadió.

-Buena suerte con eso—dijo el otro sin preocuparse.

-Oye idiota. Si hay algo aquí venenoso también debe importarte a ti—dijo el ojimiel y Seto tuvo que admitirse que así era.

De pronto se encendió una luz y Wheeler preguntó-¿Qué rayos, tenías una linterna?—

-Claro. En mi celular—dijo el otro en contestación.

-¿Y porque rayos no la usaste antes?—preguntó el ojos mieles.

-Porque la batería no es eterna—le contesto Kaiba.

Entonces buscaron al bicho que rozara la pierna de Joel y Seto encontró un escarabajo.

-Esto no se ve muy peligroso—se burlo el castaño.

-Eso no es—le dijo el rubio a sus espaldas.

-¿Como puedes estar seguro?—preguntó Seto volteando.

-Porque me esta rozando ahora—dijo el rubio señalando hacia abajo. Seto siguió la dirección de su dedo con su linterna a tiempo para ver la cola de una serpiente y al segundo Joey pego un grito y brinco sobre el.

-¿Qué sucede Wheeler?—preguntó un poco irritado Kaiba con su comportamiento.

-Es que me asustan las víboras—dijo el otro bajándose algo apenado y asustado.

-Buscaremos a la serpiente y nos libraremos de ella—le dijo el castaño.

Encontraron a la serpiente y ella se metió en un agujero. Seto puso una piedra para tapar la entrada. –Ya esta. Espero que ya no molestes perro—dijo algo irritado.

Cuando despertó sintió que un brazo y una pierna lo rodeaban y algo caliente rozaba su mejilla.

"El perro" pensó de inmediato.

Sucedía que el ojimiel se durmió y sin querer termino sobre el otro.

Volteo para llamarle la atención y termino con su boca sobre la suya, el brazo abrazándole y su pierna entre las suyas.

Por primera vez no supo que hacer. Iba a gritarle y empujarlo pero algo se lo impedía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pareciera que los sueños de Wheeler no ayudaran pues empezó a besarle apasionadamente.

Seto se sentía francamente sorprendido y el hecho de que las manos del otro empezaran a acariciarle surtieron un efecto bastante sorprendente para el castaño al que le subió la temperatura. De pronto se encontró siguiéndolo en el beso y antes de que se pudiera controlar comenzo a acariciarle la espalda.

Entonces el rubio comenzó a despertar y noto raro que la rubia con que se besaba en sus sueños de pronto hubiera quedado plana.

Para entones algo había cambiado para Seto. Sus instintos se habían activado y besaba al otro en el cuello mientras sus manos le proferían cálidas caricias. El cuerpo del otro no tardo en arder pero sus labios aun en una situación así se atrevieron a hablar.

-¿Qué… que haces… Kaiba? ¡Detente! Que no ves que los dos somos hom… somos hombres—logro articular antes de proferir un gemido por la caricia que de pronto recibiera su miembro.

El beso se hizo apasionado y posesivo y terminaron sin aliento.

Luego de un segundo ambos retomaron el control de sus actos y Joel empujo al castaño diciéndole—Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así. Tal vez tu seas marica pero yo no idiota. Y si sigues con tus cosas raras le diré a todos lo que hiciste y Moki se enterara del hermano que le toco-.

Al DIA siguiente ambos buscaron otra forma de salir, esta vez increíblemente trataron de cooperar y como era de esperar fallaron, en aliarse pues terminaron peleándose porque Seto intento mandar a Joey y a este no le gusto.

Terminaron el DIA durmiendo en lados opuestos de la cueva. Pero Seto no podía dormir porque el condenado perro le molestaba con sus ronquidos.

-No se como rayos puede dormir con el ruido que genera—se dijo mientras se dirigía al perro para despertarlo y así callarlo para poder dormirse.

En la oscuridad intento voltearlo y como el otro forcejeara mientras decía—Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela castaño hizo fuerza y lo volteo de golpe despertándolo.

El rubio se incorporo un poco pero fue sufriente para que el otro sintiera su cercanía.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!—preguntó el rubio.

Y ahí todo se le olvido al castaño. Llevado de nuevo por sus instintos se olvido de lo dicho la noche anterior.

-¡Oye idiota!—dijo Joey empujándolo con fuerza. -¿Acaso tienes cera en los oídos? ¡Te dije que si se repetía se lo diría a todos incluso a Moki y tu no paras!—añadió luego.

Seto se sentía frustrado consigo mismo por no contenerse. Era la primera vez que le sucedía con algo.

-¡Ve con un psiquiatra y déjame en paz!—le grito Wheeler. Luego durmieron por separado.

Al día siguiente llegaron Yugi y compañía a rescatarlos y con alivio el castaño comprobó que el otro nada decía a los demás.

Pero una idea permanecía en la mente del castaño. Y sin que el supiera también Joey había quedado profundamente sorprendido y turbado por lo sucedido en esa cueva.

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde que el deseo atrapara a Seto cuando sucedió lo de la fiesta del final del campeonato.

Todos, inclusive Kaiba disfrutaron de la comida y bebida hasta altas horas de la noche. Fue cuando el castaño se encontró con la imagen de un Joey muy borracho abrazado a May Valentine y diciéndole cosas al oído.

Esa imagen lo turbo y decidió con su nublada mente detener el fregoneo de la manera más directa posible, es decir que agarro de un brazo a Joey y lo arrastro fuera de allí.

Lo llevo hasta otra habitación y allí lo lanzo dentro.

-¿Qué te crees Kaiba para…?—preguntaba Joseph s en el momento de que Seto le callara con un beso apasionado. Por un segundo el otro no se resistió pero luego si lo hizo. – ¡Rayos! ¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Yo no soy como tu! ¡Entiendelo de una vez!—grito con fuerza el rubio alejándose de el trastabillando.

-Nadie es como yo—dijo Seto y se lanzo sobre el para luego yacer con el en el piso. Sus labios hicieron presa de los del otro sus manos aprisionaron las de Joey por sobre sus cabezas apretándolas fuertemente contra el piso para que el otro no ofreciera resistencia. Cuando su boca se mudo al cuello de Joey este le dijo— ¡Kaiba ya deja de jugar y suéltame!-.

-¿Quién esta jugando?—pregunto Seto con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro mientras su mano libre abría el pantalón del ojosmieles.

No importo cuantas veces el rubio se negó el castaño estaba decidido a sacarse esas ganas que tenía de tener a ese rubio bajo suyo.

Su lengua bajo por su cuello descubierto y luego subió hacia el lóbulo de la oreja que mordió de forma explicita y firme mientras sus manos desnudaban las caderas del rubio que deseaba hacer estremecer con locura.

No se tomo su tiempo sino que como toda persona que ha perdido el sentido a causa del alcohol y la lujuria no bien el otro estuvo desprovisto de toda protección invadió su territorio bajo sin oír las suplicas del otro que le rogaba que lo soltara pues le dolía. El no sabía que literalmente lo estaba desgarrando por dentro y cuando todo termino no se fijo en el charco que dejara debajo del rubio. Simplemente se fue sin preocuparse de nada más pues ya tenia lo que había buscado.

Para Joey fue una experiencia desgarradora. No solo fue dolorosa de manera física sino que mentalmente era imposible de aceptar que Kaiba había abusado de el de esa manera.

Termino en el hospital siendo tratado por su desangrado pues alguien lo encontró tendido en el suelo donde Seto le dejara y al percatarse de lo que pasaba los médicos llamaron a la policía pero Joey nada les dijo.

Cuando Seto se entero que el perro estaba hospitalizado se preocupo un poco y se sintió molesto con el imprudente perro porque le pasaban siempre cosas del mismo tenor. Fue a verlo y la reacción del otro no lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Vete inmediatamente de aquí si no quieres que les diga a todos lo

que hiciste—exclamo el rubio.

-¡Cálmate perro! ¡No volveré a besarte de nuevo!—le dijo Kaiba.

-¿Besar…? ¿Cómo rayos puedes ser tan cínico?—pregunto enfadado Wheeler.

-¿De que hablas? Me dijiste que no me acercara mas a ti y lo he cumplido, yo he… -dijo el castaño.

Y de pronto Joseph empezo a golpearlo. –Alejate de mi y no vuelvas a tocarme porque la proxima vez no medire las consecuencias. Te matare Kaiba. Jamás olvidare lo que me hiciste—gritaba el rubio cuando Kaiba se fue de ahí muy confundido.

Estaba tratando de pensar porque el otro estaba tan molesto con el cuando dos meses habían pasado de aquellos días en que algo inconcebible le había pasado por la cabeza en aquella cueva cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Mokuba.

-Hermano tenemos que ayudar a Joey—dijo este.

¿Y yo por que iba a ayudar a ese perro?— pregunto el mayor aun ofuscado porque el otro le había tratado de tal manera.

-No seas malo Seto. Se que no se llevan bien pero no se merece lo que le paso. Nadie se lo merece—dijo su hermano menor despertando su curiosidad pues el no sabia a ciencia cierta que le había sucedido al rubio.

-¿Y que le sucedió esta vez?—pregunto para saber.

-¿Es que no lo sabes? Lo violaron—dijo el más joven de los Kaiba.

Ahora Kaiba entendía porque el otro estaba tan sensible.

-Esta bien. Lo haré por ti Moki, no por el perro—dijo.

-Gracias nii san—le contesto Mokuba y finalizo la conversación.

"Esta bien. Eso es horrible pero yo no tengo la culpa de lo que le paso. Ni que yo lo…" pensaba Kaiba cuando una idea cruzo su mente.

"De ninguna manera" pensó. "Yo no…" pero la idea persistía en su mente.

Busco en su mente con fuerza. El día anterior había vuelto a casa desde la fiesta sin saber como. Nada reordaba de la noche anterior pero de seguro… Pero la cara de estupefacción cuando el le dijo besar fue como de me estas tomando el pelo y si el, victima del alcohol. No. No era cosa de el perder el control. Luego recordo que habia perdido el control en la cueva sin necesidad del alcohol.

Entonces reordo una imagen, la de Joey bailando muy apretado con Valantine y el furor se le subió a la cabeza. Como podía haber.

Se fue a casa ya sin pensar en eso pues recordaba que el otro había estado con Valantine. Aun furioso se acostó y durmió mal porque tuvo la pesadilla de su vida pues revivió los gritos de Wheeler pidiendo que se detuviera. Diciendo que le dolía.

Agitado y confuso fue con Wheeler a preguntarle. Era la única manera de saberlo.

-¿Me tomas del pelo?—pregunto el rubio.

-Te digo la verdad. No recuerdo lo que paso esa noche. Bebí mucho y no se…-dijo el CEO con la esperanza de que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas.

-Claro que se que bebiste esa noche. No se me olvida tu aliento a alcohol de la misma manera que no se me olvida que tú fuiste el que abuso de mí y si alguna dignidad tiene, cosa que dudo, vete de aquí. No te he denunciado porque no tengo pruebas y nadie me creería pero lo haré si no te alejas de mi vista para siempre—le dijo Wheeler para su estupefacción.

Seis meses habian pasado del tan terrible hecho y Wheeler se habia alejado de sus amistades por culpa de lo sucedido, su hermana estaba muy ocupada con sus estudios y con su nuevo novio al cual mantenía en secreto hasta que un día…

Le escucho decir a su hermana el nombre del susodicho a su madre y su sangre se helo.

-¡No puedes salir con el!—grito enfadado a Serenity.

-¡Tranquilo Joseph!—dijo ella. –Sabía que te lo tomarias así por eso no quería decirtelo hasta que pasara un tiempo pero el es genial conmigo y se porta respetuosamente—añadio.

-Eso no me importa—dijo enfadado aun Joey.—Debes dejarlo—exlamo.

-No. No lo hare. Seto no ha hecho nada malo y no lo dejare solo porque no te agrada Joey—dijo ella comenzando a enfadarse.

-No permitire que ustedes dos esten juntos—grito dramaticamente el rubio.

-¡Calmate Joey! ¡No me creo que le estes haciendo esto a tu hermana!—intervino su madre.

-¿Por qué Joey?¿Por que me haces esto? –pregunto su hermana victima de la desesperación al no entender porque su hermano se empeñaba en separarla de su amor.

-¡Clámate Joey! ¡No me creo que le estés haciendo esto a tu hermana!—intervino su madre.

-¿Por qué Joey? ¿Por que me haces esto? –pregunto su hermana victima de la desesperación al no entender porque su hermano se empeñaba en separarla de su amor.

_**-¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¿En serio?—pregunto su muy apesadumbrado hermano.**_

_**-¡Si, Joey quiero que me lo digas!-exigió la pelirroja.**_

_**-¡Esta bien pero no digas que no te lo advertí! Lo hago por tu bien hermana, nada mas por eso te lo diré, para que comprendas con la clase de alimaña que andas. ¡No quiero que andes con el porque me violo! ¡Ese desgraciado fue el que lo hizo!-ni bien termino su frase recibió un inesperado cachetazo de parte de su hermana.**_

_**-¿Cómo puedes inventar eso?-pregunto Serenity horrorizada ante la mentira de su hermano.**_

_**-¿Cómo puedes ser tan despiadado con tu hermana? ¡Eso no se hace ni a un extraño, mucho menos a un familiar!-exclamo su madre. – ¡Retráctate ahora mismo o vete de la casa! ¡No pienso soportar semejante comportamiento en mi hogar!-añadió con semblante serio.**_

_**Joseph estaba aturdido no solo porque no le creyeran sino porque estaban dispuestas a echarle de casa para proteger la reputación de Seto Kaiba.**_

_**Sentía tanta impotencia ante semejante injusticia. Las miradas acusadoras de su madre y hermana estaban sobre el como si el fuera una especie de desgraciado delincuente cuando era Kaiba quien realmente lo era. Estaba dolido, furioso y asqueado de esa situación. Si no le creían nada tenia que hacer allí.**_

_**Dio media vuelta y se fue jurando no volver.**_

_**Seto sintió raro cuando su nueva novia le llamo pidiéndole que fuera a su casa. Serenity mantenía oculta su relación y el lo sabia por eso tenia una corazonada de que algo relacionado con el rubio era.**_

_**Cuando llego la encontró llorosa y le pregunto que le sucedía.**_

_**-¡Fue horrible!-dijo ella.- ¡Primero Joey se entero de lo nuestro!—añadió .Seto se había preparado durante el camino para ello. -¡Y luego… luego invento una horrible mentira para separarnos!—grito y lloro al mismo tiempo ella.**_

_**Eso Seto no se lo esperaba. Pensó que si el se los hubiera llegado a decir ellas lo echarían de la casa aun antes de entrar. Presintiendo que habría mas el preguntó-¿Y tu hermano donde esta?-**_

_**-Mama le dijo que o se retrataba o se iba y el prefirió marcharse. No lo entiendo. ¿Como su odio pudo ser mas fuerte que la verdad?-pregunto ella con lagrimas en los ojos.**_

_**Seto si lo entendía para su desgracia. El alguna vez se había sentido así de defraudado por su familia cuando su padre adoptivo le maltrataba y le importaba un pepino nada de el.**_

_**-Por favor Seto ayúdame a buscarlo. Dile que vuelva a casa. Que le perdonamos pero encuéntralo por favor. Estoy muy preocupada por el. ¿Que será de el solo allí afuera?-pidió Serenity. **_

_**Sus investigadores le confirmaron dos días después la ubicación del rubio. Estaba viviendo con una pandilla de mal vivientes que Vivian en unos apartamentos abandonados en la parte mas sórdida de Tokio.**_

_**Por dos días el castaño no supo que hacer realmente temiendo la reaccion del otro y ademas estaba cansado de los enfrentamientos con Wheeler porque el no era de los que le gustan que le recalquen sus errores y fracasos cada día pero al final decidio que en vez de decirle a la hermana del rubio donde estaba este el mismo lo sacaria de alli pero a su manera porque dudaba mucho que este se fuera con el tranquilamente una vez el fuera a llevarselo.**_

_**Es por ese motivo que Joey desperto con un mal presentimiento. ¿O seria que era porque hacia dos dias que no comia?**_

_**Salio a buscar algo para comer aunque fuera en la calle y doblando la esquiuna encontro un basurero, algo reacio comenzo su búsqueda.**_

_**El chofer y los guardaespaldas de Seto lo habian llevado a la direccion que le dieron los investigadores y se apararon en frente.**_

_**-¿Entramos señor?—pregunto uno de sus empleados.**_

_**-Aun no. No estamos seguros de con quien este. Esperen a que salga y luego…-y cuando Kaiba decía esto Wheeler salio y agrego—Lo seguiremos y esperaremos el momento oportuno-.**_

_**Entones, después de seguirlo una cuadra, vio esa espantosa imagen. Joey urgando en la basura. **_

_**Algo en el fuero interno del gran CEO de KAIBA CORP se sintió agredido por dicha imagen, sintió una punzada dentro de si que pocas veces en su vida sintiera antes.**_

_**-¡Vayan por el ahora!—ordeno con siseante voz el castaño y sus empleados se dispusieron a ejecutar su orden.**_

_**Joey solo supo que de pronto se vio rodeado de dos hombres con traje oscuro que sin mediar palabra lo tomaron de ambos brazos e intentaron llevárselo. Conociendo la zona supuso que muy bien podían se podían tratar de yakuzas que querían usarlo en uno de sus negocios sucios. **_

_**Pero el rubio no se caracterizaba por hacerle la vida fácil a los que intentaban dañarle como Seto bien sabia y usando el karate que bien sabia golpeo a uno de los "maleantes" y arrastro al otro con el hasta hacerlo trastabillar para luego golpearlo. La lucha tardo un rato en concluir. Joey era valiente pero los otros eran más y más fuertes así que le ganaron.**_

_**Cuando el rubio diviso a la limosina a ala que lo conducían supo de quien se trataba y volvió a intentar escapar, mas no lo logro y fue empujado dentro.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres ahora Kaiba? ¿No te es suficiente haber convertido mi vida en un infierno?—pregunto el ojosmieles en el tono beligerante en que siempre hablaba con Seto.**_

_**La respuesta que recibió lo dejo sin palabras.**_

–_**Quiero que dejes de comer de la basura—dijo el ojos azules. **_

_**Llegados a la mansión Joey entro custodiado por los protectores de Kaiba. **_

_**-¡Diles que me dejen en paz! ¡ Yo ya me voy!—dijo Wheeler.**_

_**-Creo haberte dicho que…-dijo Seto ceñudo.**_

_**-¿A quien rayos le importa lo que tu digas? Tu y solo tu eres el culpable de lo que me pasa. ¿Crees que me tragare eso de que te preocupas por mí? Se muy bien que mi hermana te lo pidió porque esta arrepentida de lo que hizo. ¿Pero sabes que? Me vale su arrepentimiento porque si te lo pidió a ti significa que aun no me cree. Que prefiere confiar en ti que en mi y ambos sabemos que digo la verdad—Joey dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.**_

_**-No te engañare. Al parecer eres mas listo de lo que creí. Si tu hermana me envio por ti y lógicamente no te cree aun que lo que dices es cierto… ¿Y que? ¿No sabias ya que no te iban a creer? ¿Quién pensaria que yo estuviera lo bastante enfermo como para que me gustase un tipejo como tu?—pregunto Kaiba con su fria mascara.**_

_**Joey se le acerco y dijo con tono combativo—Y sin embargo…-**_

_**-Y sin embargo me gustas—exlamo Seto dejando sin palabras nuevamente al rubio.**_

_**-¿Por qué haces esto?—pregunto el Joseph.**_

_**Kaiba nada dijo porque en realidad estaba muy confundido. No era solo pena por haberlo visto revolviendo la basura ni tan solo culpa por saberse culpable de ese aberrante acto. Habia algo mas involucrado algo que el no sabia exactamente que era o que temia identificar. Solo dio media vuelta y se fue dejando al ojos mieles furioso y confundido.**_

_**-No creo que sea lo mejor—decía Kaiba a su novia por teléfono.—El no estará contento de verte—añadió.**_

_**-Lo se pero es demasiado lo que haces por el después de todo lo que el…-decia ella cuando el la corto.**_

_**-Mañana hablaremos de eso—dijo el castaño y corto.**_

_**Joey estaba inquieto por su situación, no le era fácil asumir, que estaba al cuidado de quien le había violentado de aquella manera, de forma tranquila. Por eso mas allá de la media noche bajo las escaleras. No había mas opción para el que tratar de escapar de su prisión y así llego a la cocina. **_

_**Estaba buscando la manera de abrir una de las ventanas cuando hizo su aparición el dueño de la mansión.**_

_**Seto le miro con mirada perspicaz y el rubio se puso algo nervioso.**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir por leche a la cocina?—pregunto tratando de tapar su nerviosismo con aparente ira.**_

_**-Puedes pero claro que no sabia que a los perros le gustara la leche—dijo el otro yendo con una taza hacia la cafetera. Hacia horas que trabajaba intranquilamente en el estudio sin saber que hacer ahora que el rubio estaba bajo el mismo techo que el y ahora, de improviso se encontraba a solas con el, era lógico que ante su inestabilidad respondiera beligerantemente a la actitud del ojos mieles.**_

_**Furioso Joseph se le acerco de improviso exigiéndole— ¡Nunca mas vuelvas a llamarme perro! ¿Entendiste Kaiba?—Le había tomado por la solapa y estaban tan cerca sus rostros que sus alientos chocaban y acariciaban la piel del otro. El rubio se dio cuenta un segundo mas tarde gracias a la intensa mirada de los pozos azules de Kaiba, eran como pozos profundos para el o como abismos en los que uno se queda en el borde mirando peligrosamente adentro sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que esta haciendo hasta que la razón toa una alarma de pronto que nos vuelve a la realidad y eso fue lo que le sucedió a Wheeler.**_

_**Soltó las solapas del castaño pero antes de que lograra separarse de la tela fueron atrapadas por las manos de Seto y retenidas mientras el castaño propinaba un apasionado beso al rubio.**_

_**Un segundo después este se separo de golpe y se libero de las manos del millonario y mirándolo con ira poco contenida le dijo-¿Y así quieres que me quede en la misma casa del que hace unos días me… me… me hizo vivir un infierno? ¡Te equivocas Kaiba si crees que voy a dejar que hagas conmigo como deseas! ¡Estas muy equivocado conmigo!—**_

_**Seto apenas podía contenerse de atrapar esos labios entre los suyos de abrazar su torso y deslizar sus manos por su tersa piel.**_

_**-¡¿Me oyes?! –pregunto el rubio mas iracundo todavía al darse cuenta que el otro estaba como ido en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso era tan poco relevante lo que el dijera?**_

_**El castaño rompió contacto visual con el otro para decirle-¡Vete a tu habitación ahora mismo!—**_

_**-¡No me trates como a un niño! ¡No soy alguien a quien puedas callar con solo ordenarlo!—grito furioso el rubio con el trato recibido.**_

_**-¡Eso lo sé! ¡Que más quisiera yo! Pero dime… ¿Eres idiota o que?—dijo el ojos azules haciendo enfurecer aun mas al otro. -¿No te das cuenta de que no te resisto?—añadió.**_

_**-¡Entones si no me toleras no deberías haberme traído a tu casa!—dijo el ojosmieles aun furibundo.**_

_**-¿Acaso aparte de idiota eres sordo? ¡No dije que no te tolerara, dije que no te resisto!—aclaro Kaiba.**_

_**-¡Es lo mismo!—grito Joseph.**_

_**-¡No, no lo es!—contesto Seto también gritando y tomo una de las manos de Wheeler en el aire para obligarla a posarse sobre su pecho donde la retuvo. –No puedo resistir que estés tan cerca y no tocarte. Te quiero en mi cama. Quiero hacerte mío de nuevo—añadió con voz intensa.**_

_**Joey lo miraba como hipnotizado y el sintió que era por miedo así que le dijo soltando su mano—Por eso te digo que te vayas—mientras apartaba su mirada de el y se alejaba rumbo a la cafetera. –Es posible que si sigues aquí mas no pueda controlarme—agrego mientras se servia café, dicho lo cual tomo un sorbo.**_

_**Wheeler se quedo un momento estático, después del cual se alejo casi corriendo. Seto solo bajo los ojos hacia la taza mientras oía sus pasos alejándose.**_

_**Con el corazón agitado y la mente hecha un caos el rubio llego a su habitación y cerro de un golpe y con llave la puerta. Por que el castaño se portaría así. ¿Acaso lo estaba cuidando de si mismo?**_

_**Recordó mientras levantaba su mano para mirarla lo agitado que se sentía el pecho del castaño, el retumbar de su corazón que parecía querer salírsele del pecho y el calor que le trasmitió el contacto aparte de la incomoda situación de su cercanía. **_

_**Esa noche el ojos mieles tuvo un sueño agitado y lleno de imágenes del CEO. Sus manos acariciándolo, sus labios besándolo, sus gemidos y esos temibles ojos azules.**_

_**Por su parte Seto durmió poco y mal. Estaba inquieto por la cercanía de ese ser que le provocaba tantos incontrolables apetitos y es que podía llegar a enloquecer de nuevo teniéndole tan cerca. Por eso decidió que lo mejor era que al día siguiente se lo entregaría a su hermana antes de que otra vez cometiera otro terrible acto llevado por sus más bajos instintos.**_

_**Por su parte Seto durmió poco y mal. Estaba inquieto por la cercanía de ese ser que le provocaba tantos incontrolables apetitos y es que podía llegar a enloquecer de nuevo teniéndole tan cerca. Por eso decidió que lo mejor era que al día siguiente se lo entregaría a su hermana antes de que otra vez cometiera otro terrible acto llevado por sus más bajos instintos.**_

_**Serenity arribo a la mansión Kaiba mas o menos a la una de la tarde hora en que su novio le pidió que arribara para que el no estuviera presente dijole este admitiendo que el era el real motivo del distanciamiento de ambos. **_

_**Cuando vio a su hermana parada en la sala lo único que salio de boca de su hermano fue—El te llamo-.**_

_**-Seto solo quiere que arreglemos las cosas entre nosotros—dijo ella.**_

_**-No se si lo entiendes pero hablando con ese desgraciado a mis espaldas no lograras que nos arreglemos—dijo el rubio.**_

_**-Lo se pero es que Seto pensó… -dijo la pelirroja pero su hermano la interrumpió.**_

_**-Seto, Seto. ¿Es en el único que piensas no es cierto? Esa alimaña me…-exclamo de pronto su hermano.**_

_**-¡Tan malo no debe ser ya que estas viviendo con el!—exclamo ella perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.**_

_**Eso fue suficiente para el rubio que se dirigió a la puerta.**_

_**-¿Qué haces? Estamos hablando—grito la menor.**_

_**-No, ya no. Yo me voy. Dejare que la parejita feliz disfrute de su noviazgo. ¡Solo déjenme en paz!—le grito su hermano en contestación. Después cerró la puerta principal de un violento portazo.**_

_**Se había ido también porque algo le había escocido cuando su hermana insistió en nombrar a Seto. El pensó que solo era por impotencia, rencor y celos de hermano pero… ¿Seria eso en realidad?**_

_**La verdad que el comportamiento del castaño la noche anterior lo había alterado. Quizás demasiado.**_

_**-¡Oye Joey!—le grito su amigo Kuro.-¿Qué te paso que te habías perdido?—pregunto después.**_

_**-Me rapto un millonario y me llevo a su mansión—respondió el rubio utilizando la verdad como una gracia.**_

_**-¿Y te pidió casamiento?—preguntó el otro siguiéndole el juego.**_

_**-No. Solo quería entretenerse conmigo unos días así que lo mande a volar—respondió el de ojos melados.**_

_**-¡Bien hecho!—dijo riendo Kuro y Joseph hizo lo mismo en respuesta.**_

_**No acababan de reír su gracia cuando una larga limosina negra se paro frente a ellos y la ventana de atrás se abrió solo lo sufriente para que el cabello castaño, la frente blanca y los lagos azules que tenia por ojos el CEO de Kaiba Corp se vieran desde el exterior.**_

_**Kuro el amigo de Wheeler paro de reír y abrió mucho los ojos. Lo que vino a continuación le hizo pensar que lo que había dicho su amigo antes no era una broma.**_

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto el melado.**_

_**-Esa debería ser mi pregunta. ¿No crees?—pregunto el castaño.**_

_**-Ella te llamo. ¿Verdad?—pregunto cabreado el otro.**_

_**-Por supuesto que lo hizo. Sino porque mas vendría a buscar a un pulgoso perro perdido que le da por salir a callejear—dijo molesto Kaiba.**_

_**-¡Por mi deja de hacerlo!—dijo el ojos mieles. Ya le dije a ella que se podían ir a la mier** ustedes dos. ¡No quiero verles más! ¿Acaso eres retrasado y no lo entiendes? ¡Tu eres el ultimo tipo en la tierra al que quiero volver a ver en mi vida!—grito furioso Wheeler.**_

_**Kaiba supuso que de ser así no tenia caso querer convencerlo y le hizo una seña a los que le acompañaban. Ellos se bajaron y Wheeler se sintió en el pasado por un momento.**_

_**-No. Esta vez no van a llevarme a ningún lado par de soquetes—les dijo el rubio envalentonado por la presencia de su amigo.**_

_**Los hombres de traje y lentes negros miraron curiosos al acompañante del rubio y gruñeron.**_

_**Dicen que la luz es lo más veloz pero ese día la sombra u obscuro (Kuro) lo fue más veloz ahí.**_

_**Y Joey sintió de nuevo el deja vu de verse sentado en la limo de Kaiba custodiado por esos dos zopencos y llevado por el susodicho ricachón a su mansión.**_

_**-Tienes que entrar en razón gato roñoso. No te conviene que yo este allá porque me dan ganas de soltarle toda la sopa a la prensa—dijo el rubio tratando de presionar al empresario.**_

_**-¡Hazlo!—lo animo este. –Al fin que nadie va a creerte. Eres un don nadie con una historia fantástica. Trata de decirle a alguien y quedaras como un caza fortunas—dijo muy confiado Seto.**_

_**Como odiaba Wheeler a ese idiota. Sobretodo cuando tenia razón y ahora la tenia. Como iba a esperar que alguien le creyera si ni su propia familia lo había hecho.**_

_**Se sentía humillado a más no poder porque su tutor era en realidad el hombre que mas daño le había hecho.**_

_**Llegaron a la mansión y el rubio enfurruñado pretendió subir las escaleras para ir a encerrarse en su habitación. Seto lo tomo del brazo y no lo dejo ir. Sus hombres se habían quedado fuera.**_

_**-¡Suéltame!—exigió Joey. Su agarre le traía malos recuerdos. –Mira que no tienes a tus perros guardianes para protegerte—apunto.**_

_**-No los necesito. Al único que quiero es a ti—dijo el otro sin pensar realmente en lo que decía porque se refería al mote de perro pero sin quererlo había dicho una frase muy romántica. Solo así pudo haberle dicho algo semejante al rubio se dijo mentalmente.**_

_**Joey no salía de su asombro. Oír eso de Kaiba le había provocado un cúmulo de raras sensaciones.**_

_**Seto iba a rectificar lo dicho pero se dio cuenta del cambio en el semblante del rubio y se detuvo. Debía averiguar si el rubio pese a lo que siempre alegaba podría cambiar su parecer sobre el. Sabía que de otra manera no podía lograrlo. Si le llegaba a contar que solo se había hecho novio de su hermana para poder acercársele el ojos mieles no se lo perdonaría jamás.**_

_**Wheeler se impaciento pues estaba nervioso.-¿Y bien? ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?—pregunto cortante.**_

_**Seto nada dijo, como era ahora su costumbre solo actuó sin pensar y se acerco a esos labios que eran su tentación acorralando al otro contra la pared.**_

_**-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Eres el novio de mi hermana. ¡Respétala! ¿Quieres?—dijo el rubio indignado pero la última palabra sonó algo débil para el agudo oído de Kaiba. Acaso al otro de alguna manera el le atraía.**_

_**-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que estoy tentado a dejarla por ti?—pregunto de pronto el castaño clavándole sus azulinas orbes desde muy cerca al otro tanto que el otro se encontraba temeroso por lo que Kaiba pretendía y estaba paralizado por su precaria posición.**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿De que… de que hablas?—pregunto el rubio.**_

_**Los ojos que le devolvían una descolocada y perdida mirada melada le provocaron una intensa necesidad de apoderarse de los labios rojos y semiabiertos del otro. **_

_**Joseph frunció el entrecejo y pregunto-¿Estas loco?—**_

_**Acercándose aun más de golpe, tanto que sus rostros casi se rozaban Seto admitió—Si, loco por ti-.**_

_**Joey trato de empujarle pero de pronto sus manos ya no tenían fuerzas.**_

_**-Deja de hacer esto—dijo el ojos mieles furioso consigo mismo porque la cercanía del otro y sus palabras le habían afectado.**_

_**-¿Dejar de hacer que?—pregunto el castaño haciéndose el inocente.**_

_**-Tú sabes lo que haces, no te hagas—dijo el rubio.**_

_**-Si, lo se. Trato de seducirte—dijo el de ojos de cielo.**_

_**-¿Acaso eres idiota o que? Ya te dije que respetaras a mi hermana—dijo Wheeler tratando de sonar mas indignado de lo que realmente estaba.**_

_**-En este momento no me importa nada—dijo Kaiba y se lanzo por sus labios. Primero fue un beso tierno, lleno de deseo contenido y de probar un terreno enemigo, luego poco a poco la boca del rubio se abrió y el castaño fue por mas, lo que probo le resulto tan delicioso que su beso se volvió voraz y salvaje y empezó a morder el labio de abajo del ojos mieles obteniendo un leve quejido que erotizo mas el ambiente.**_

_**Su lengua se introdujo en ese espacio del que siempre salían insultos hacia el y disfruto vejando ese santuario a su enemistad. Su mano derecha se enredo y masajeo con énfasis el cabello de su coronilla mientras su brazo izquierdo se cerraba sobre su cintura acercando sus cuerpos mientras un calor intenso se adueñaba de los mismos.**_

_**-Me gustas—dijo el castaño cuando se separo un momento a respirar dejando en shock al otro y después de posesionarse de nuevo de esos labios, que eran su locura, con frenesí agrego—Me gustas tanto… que creo que te amo-.**_

_**La cabeza de Joey comenzó a girar. ¿Qué cosa había dicho Kaiba? Entonces se aterrorizo e hizo lo que le dictaba su instinto. Empujo lo más fuerte que pudo al otro y salio corriendo rumbo a su habitación donde se encerró con llave.**_

_**Seto sonrió feliz. Había hecho un gran progreso. Ver al rubio ruborizado así no tenia precio.**_

_**Era de mañana y Joey no había dormido mucho y por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Dudaba de bajar aun cuando alguien toco a su puerta.**_

_**-¿Quién es?—pregunto de mala gana pues podía ser el castaño que volvía a molestarlo.**_

_**-Soy yo, Mokuba—dijeron desde el otro lado.**_

"_**¿Mokuba?" se pregunto consternado. Por lo que sabia el chico permanecía en un campamento de verano muy exclusivo al que su hermano le había mandado.**_

_**De inmediato abrió. –Moki no tenia idea de que habías llegado—le dijo el rubio.**_

_**-Lo se—dijo sonriente el menor. Acabo de hacerlo y desayunando con mi hermano me entere de tu presencia aquí—le informo.**_

_**-Me alegro de que estés aquí. Quizás así tu hermano se calme—pensó en voz alta el rubio.**_

_**-¿Calmarse?—pregunto el menor de los Kaiba intrigado.**_

_**Esa mañana como estaba Mokuba bajo al comedor a desayunar con el y aunque disgustado con Kaiba.**_

_**¡Con que el perro tiene hambre!—dijo entre divertido y algo dolido el castaño porque con el nunca bajaba a desayunar pero como estaba su hermano…**_

_**¡Basta con las estupideces Kaiba!—le advirtió Joey.**_

_**¡Es mi casa! ¡Puedo decir lo que quiera!—dijo el castaño de contestación.**_

_**¡Entonces me voy!—grito Joseph levantándose de la mesa.**_

_**Fue la primera vez que Moki vio el atisbo de arrepentimiento en su hermano.**_

_**¡No! ¡Espera!—dijo el menor de los Kaiba.**_

_**¡Bueno! ¡Pero que se sepa que es por ti chibi! Que por el estúpido de tu hermano ni en sueños—dijo cabreado el rubio.**_

_**Seto lo miro furibundo.**_

_**Wheeler pensó que porque lo había llamado estúpido.**_

_**En realidad era porque por el no se hubiera quedado pero por otro si. Sabia en su interior que su comportamiento era sumamente infantil pero no podía remediar lo que sentía.**_

_**Después de un rato en que Mokuba contó sus historias en el campamento de verano observo con atención las mejillas sonrojadas de su nii-san que venían acompañadas de unos ojos demasiados apagados.**_

_**¿Hermano? ¿Te sientes bien?—inquirió el menor.**_

_**Joey iba a decir algo como "Claro que se siente bien. Es un estúpido egocéntrico. ¿Cómo no se va a sentir bien el muy bastardo?" Cuando Seto levanto su mirada algo confusa y pregunto a su hermano-¿Qué?—como si en verdad no hubiera oído la pregunta.**_

_**Normalmente lo hubiera tomado como algo descortés pero debido a que hablábamos de su pequeño hermano el no parecía la clase de hermano que haría eso. Entonces pensó lo que Mokuba. Seto no se veía bien.**_

_**Que si te sientes bien—dijo el mas joven.**_

_**Si. Si. Solo estoy atareado con un nuevo proyecto. Bueno me voy. Nos vemos luego. Ah, perro. ¡No te pases de la raya con mi hermano!—advirtió haciendo que al otro se le borrara la poca preocupación que sentía.**_

_**Esa noche Seto llego muy tarde y ninguno de los dos lo vio. Pero a la mañana siguiente…**_

_**Joey bajo a desayunar con Moki y, claro, con el insoportable de su hermano pero después de cómo media hora ni el uno ni el otro se veían por ningún lado.**_

_**Curioso el rubio subió hasta el primer piso encontrándose con el hermano menor que se despedía de un señor con pinta de profesional.**_

_**¿Qué pasa Moki?—pregunto.**_

_**Es Seto—dijo Mokuba. —Hoy esta tan débil que no ha podido levantarse—informo.**_

_**¿El poderoso Seto Kaiba en cama con gripa? ¡Esto es de no creer!—se mofo el joven de ojos miel.**_

_**Seto es también humano—dijo el mas chico defendiendo a su hermano.**_

_**Era cierto. Es que al rubio le era difícil creerlo del castaño. —Lo siento chibi. Fue una broma de mal gusto. Perdón—dijo el otro.**_

_**El resto del día le restó importancia a lo que sufría el CEO. Después de todo el había sufrido algo mucho peor por su culpa. Solo le daba pena el pequeño Mokuba porque como era lógico sufría por el bastardo.**_

_**Pero esa noche al volver de clases a donde era llevado por los guardaespaldas del castaño que lo vigilaban fuertemente descubrió con algo de preocupación que el medico había vuelto.**_

_**Después de que se fuera pregunto al chibi-¿Qué sucede ahora?**_

_**Moki se veía muy preocupado para ser tan solo una gripa.**_

_**No se Joey. Seto se ve mal. Los medicamentos que le dieron no parecen surtir efecto, la fiebre no le baja de los 40 grados y los análisis de sangre no dan indicios de nada. Dice el medico que de seguir así deberemos internarlo en la clínica porque corre peligro de que sea algo mucho mas severo de lo que creíamos. Probablemente un virus y que puede empeorar por lo que estará mejor allí—informo el pelinegro. En su cara se divisaba el temor de que algo muy malo le pasara a su hermano mayor.**_

_**A Joseph se le estrujo el corazón. No solo por ver desamparado al otro sino porque sentía cierta culpa de haber menospreciado lo que tenia el castaño. El no era de los que se alegraban del mal ajeno, al menos no fríamente y nunca lo seria. No deseaba que le pasara algo tan malo al otro. Principalmente por Mokuba.**_

_**¡Esta que delira Joey! ¡Eso es lo que mas me preocupa! ¡Pide a gritos que quiere que vaya su cachorro! ¡Pero nosotros jamás hemos tenido perros!—le informo el otro con su ceño fruncido sin darse cuenta del real significado de sus palabras por lo enredados que estaban sus pensamientos. **_

_**Pero Joseph si entendió.**_

_**Al que llamaba Seto era a él.**_

_**Serenity se hizo presente al día siguiente muy preocupada por su novio. Venia acompañada de su madre que al ver a Joey mostró su cara de disgusto y dijo- ¡El señor Kaiba es muy considerado al alojarte en su casa después de lo que has dicho de él!—**_

_**Joseph no supo como reaccionar a eso. La indignación hizo presa de él. Preocupada Serenity subió las blancas escaleras para ver a su amado mientras su madre la seguía presurosa, mas interesada por ver por dentro la afamada mansión Kaiba que por ver al enfermo.**_

_**Después de unos momentos a solas con el enfermo salieron con cara de preocupación. Su hermana lloraba por lo que Wheeler, aun sin querer se preocupo.**_

_**Entro mientras los demás tomaban café abajo en la sala, estaba interesado en como se veía el otro para causar tal alboroto, y vio a Seto en su cama blanca con dosel que recostado sobre un montón de almohadas se veía colorado y sus ojos eran dos pequeñas rayas acuosas. Aun así cuando estuvo al lado de la cama del paciente este le miro con ojos empañados por la abundante fiebre. Joey quería saber si era verdad lo que suponía.**_

_**Y lo era.**_

_**Kaiba estiro una de sus manos desde su posición y sonriendo muy alegremente, posiblemente por efectos de la fiebre pensó el otro, le dijo con pasiva alegría-¡Cachorro! ¡Viniste!—**_

_**Wheeler se agacho y la mano del otro rozo su rostro. Luego impulsivamente lo atrajo hacia así y volteo en la cama para quedar arriba mientras le besaba de manera muy pasional. Después de un momento se alejo de sus labios para decirle—Cachorro no me dejes. ¡Te necesito!—**_

_**El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco al oír tales palabras de parte del otro además de oír el tono de ruego en su voz.**_

_**Me gustas mucho—agrego sin inhibiciones y le beso de nuevo.**_

_**Entonces entraron Serenity su madre y Mokuba. Joey se aparto de un salto pero ya era tarde, todos ele habian visto.**_

_**¿Qué crees que haces?—pregunto su hermana indignada.**_

_**Mokuba no dijo nada pues tenia los ojos como platos ante tal escena.**_

_**Robarte el novio—expreso la madre de ambos.-¿No ves que no puede verte feliz? Primero inventa que lo violo y como no pudo luego se aprovecha del pobre enfermo para quitartelo. ¡Es un egoísta y un aprovechado!—sentencio después.**_

_**No. Yo no…—dijo el aludido mientras veia la cara de furia y dolor de su hermana.**_

_**¡Vete inmediatamente de aquí! ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡Un bastardo! ¡Te aprovechas de que Seto te dio su casa cuando te echamos!—dijo furiosa la pelirroja repitiendo lo que su madre habia dicho.**_

_**Mokuba estaba digiriendo lo que oia a la mayor velocidad que podia.**_

_**Joseph se sintio morir. Habia quedado como al peor ante todos y dado la razon a su madre sin que la tuviera.**_

_**Una mano alcanzo la suya y lo jalo hacia la cama.**_

_**¡El no se va!—alego el castaño con voz imperiosa.—¡Vayanse ustedes! ¡El es mi cachorro y no lo dejo ir!—dijo infantilmente el mayor de los Kaiba mientras encerraba en un fuerte abrazo a un pasmado Joey. Moki sinceramente se habia quedado mudo de nuevo por la impresión. Vio la expresión enfurruñada que jamas antes habia visto en su hermano y su aspecto casi infantil no le dejo dudas a que su enfermedad fuese lo que fuese lo habia regresado de cierta forma a su infancia.**_

_**¡Esta alucinando! ¡No lo dice en serio!—grito la madre de Joey algo preocupada porque su hijo no tomara ventaja de lo que pasaba.**_

_**Como pudo Joseph se safó del agarre del castaño y abochornado por lo suedido salio de ahí.**_

_**¡Eso! ¡Vete y no vuelvas!—le grito su madre.**_

_**El bajo como tropel las escaleras y salio por la puerta grande sin que nadie le detuviera. Los medicos estaban llegando justo en ese momento por lo que la verja estaba abierta y el la cruzo corriendo. **_

_**¡Eso! ¡Vete y no vuelvas!—le grito su madre.**_

_**El bajo como tropel las escaleras y salio por la puerta grande sin que nadie le detuviera. Los médicos estaban llegando justo en ese momento por lo que la verja estaba abierta y el la cruzo corriendo. **_

_** Seto no podía creer lo que su hermano le estaba contando.**_

_** Es cierto—alego su hermano no le creyera el menor de los Kaiba. — ¡Te abrazaste a el y nos gritaste que el era tu cachorro y que ellas se fueran! ¡Ellas se lo tomaron a mal! ¡Empezaron a gritarle que se estaba aprovechando de tu condición, que no quería que su hermana fuera feliz por eso intentaba robarle el novio y que había inventado que lo violaste para separarlos! ¡Me sentí mal por Joey!—añadió.**_

_** Seto no salía de su asombro y una inevitable pregunta-¿Y el que dijo?—**_

_** ¡No dijo nada! ¡No intento defenderse! ¡Eso fue lo mas extraño! Solo se fue corriendo de casa—informo el menor.**_

_** Kaiba no sabia si sentirse si más aliviado porque el otro no contara nada delante de su hermano o más preocupado porque el otro de nuevo se hallaba desaparecido.**_

_** ¡Gracias Moki! ¡Yo me ocupare de arreglarlo todo!—dijo imperioso el castaño.**_

_** ¡Pero tu estas internado!—dijo el menor con los ojos como platos.**_

_** ¡Eso se acaba hoy!—dijo con una seguridad férrea el empresario tomando su celular.**_

_** ¡No señor! ¡No esta en el mismo lugar de antes! Ya fuimos por el ahí—dijo el guardaespaldas al teléfono.**_

_** ¡Inútiles!—siseó el CEO.-¡Mas vale que le encuentren o lo que tendrán que encontrar es un nuevo trabajo!—grito luego para cortar la comunicación al terminar la frase.**_

_** Esta vez estaba en una plaza. En la que había dormido los dos días posteriores a su partida porque sabía que si iba con la pandilla o con Yugi lo encontrarían. Pensaba en que hacer cuando llegaron. Uno de cada lado.**_

_** ¿Vendrás pacíficamente o nos darás problemas de nuevo?—pregunto uno de los tipos que trabajaba para Kaiba.**_

_** ¿Por que no me dejan en paz?—pregunto el rubio hastiado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el ojos azules.**_

_**¡Créeme! Nada nos haría mas feliz pero el jefe quiere que te llevemos donde él. Y cuando el jefe quiere algo…-dijo el tipo dejando la frase sin terminar porque todos sabían a que se refería.**_

_**Joey suspiro resignado y se levanto con cansancio. Los hombres sonrieron. Esta vez todo seria fácil.**_

_**Eran unos idiotas.**_

_**El rubio corrió con todas sus ganas por dos calles pero se vio frente a una madre con un bebe en un cochecito y aminoró su marcha.**_

_**Lo atraparon y tenían unas inmensas ganas de patearle el trasero.**_

_**Pero no lo hicieron.**_

_**Ya estaban en capilla. Si le hacían algo al rubio les iría re feo con el jefe. Ya sabían que clase de interés tenía este en el ojos mieles.**_

_**Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta.**_

_**Y ellos no eran ciegos.**_

_**Pero se hacían.**_

_**Era lo más conveniente.**_

_**Seto estaba en su habitación cuando lo trajeron a su puerta. El rubio pasó dentro con cara de disgusto y lo miro a la cara enfadado.**_

_**¡Me gustas a morir cuando te pones así!—dijo el ojos azules descolocando totalmente al otro y dio un paso hacia el para besarle los labios, suave, tentadoramente.**_

_**¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba pensando el otro para decir tal cosa?, se preguntó Joey estupefacto para luego apartarlo de sí de un empellón.**_

_**¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme so idiota!—dijo el rubio amenazadoramente. —Puede que nadie me crea pero no olvido lo que me hiciste—advirtió el mas joven.**_

_**¿Por qué no te defendiste?—pregunto el mayor haciendo caso omiso a sus argumentos.**_

_**¿Defenderme? ¿Cómo puedo defenderme de tanto odio? Además ellas en realidad no saben—dijo el rubio en respuesta.**_

_**¿Las justificas después de lo que hicieron?—preguntó el CEO.**_

_**¡Mira quien habla! ¡Lo tuyo si es injustificable!—grito a todo pulmón Joseph. Estaba harto de callar. Harto de llevarse la peor parte de todo eso siendo para el victimario la víctima y para los demás el mas abyecto culpable.**_

_**¿Estas seguro de que me odias?—pregunto el castaño a un paso de él.**_

_**¡Si!—grito Wheeler antes de ser abrazado tanto por la cintura como por la espalda mientras era apretado contra el cuerpo del otro y su boca violentada por la del empresario que probó las dulces mieses de ese exquisito manjar. Joey lo empujó-¡Eres un asqueroso manipulador! ¡Te dije que no te me acerques, que te odio!—**_

_**¡Tu boca dice eso pero tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario!—exclamo Seto.**_

_**¿Qué rayos quieres idiota? ¿Qué me olvide de lo que me hiciste y salgamos a pasear de la mano? ¡Ni muerto! ¡Olvídate de que existo! ¡Déjame en paz de una jodida vez!—grito furioso el ojos mieles.**_

_**El otro solo lo miraba serio.**_

_**Algo se le había ocurrido a Kaiba.**_

_**¿Hermano estas seguro de esto?—preguntó Mokuba muy sorprendido de lo que Seto acababa de decirle.**_

_**Si. Acabo de hacer todos los arreglos pertinentes. He licenciado a todos los del área administrativa por esta semana. ¡Quédate tranquilo que nada malo pasara! Yo no seré rastreable pero tú tienes mi número así que por cualquier cosa que pase podrás ubicarme—dijo su hermano mayor después de dejar sobre su escritorio unos papeles firmados. —Esto te dará carta blanca por si necesitas hacer algo en la empresa en una emergencia—añadió y luego se levantó para ir hacia la puerta.**_

_**No me has dicho a donde vas ni para que—exclamo el menor.**_

_**Te lo diré a mi regreso. Solo te diré que espero solucionar ciertos problemas—le dijo misterioso el CEO.**_

_**¡Suerte hermano!—dijo el mas joven con una sonrisa sincera.**_

_**¡Gracias!—respondió el mayor de igual manera.**_

_**Seto no le habló en todo el camino, conducía su Lancia de vidrios negros, sin marcas o placas especiales para no ser reconocido por el camino.**_

_**Joey a su lado estaba visiblemente molesto por ser tratado poco más que como una bestia de carga por el otro.**_

_**Subieron por las montañas y pararon, después de cruzar un largo camino de tierra, en un claro.**_

_**Joey bajo al igual que Seto y vio una modesta cabaña frente a él. La nevada de la noche anterior se veía que había sido intensa y esa noche auguraban una de las peores tormentas de nieve en años. **_

_**Y Kaiba lo sabía.**_

_**¿Qué es esto?—pregunto el rubio con tono de enfado refiriéndose a la cabaña.**_

_**¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? Pensé que sí. Es… rústica como tu—dijo el castaño sabiendo que el otro se cabrearía.**_

_**¿Me estas diciendo rústico?—preguntó el otro evidentemente enojado.**_

_**No. ¡Que va!—contesto sonriente Seto.**_

_**¡Rústica tu a…!—dijo el otro pero no pudo terminar su frase porque el otro atrapó su muñeca y lo jalo dentro.**_

_**¡Anda vamos!—exclamó el ojos azules—Antes de que nos engripemos—aclaró.**_

_**Dentro ya el ojos mieles exigió saber que pasaba y argumento—Me dijiste que iríamos a casa de una tía tuya donde podría quedarme-.**_

"_**Claro. Esa fue la excusa que me invente para que vinieras tranquilo" pensó Seto.**_

_**Ya es tarde. Nos quedaremos a pasar la noche y mañana seguiremos—dijo el castaño.**_

_**¿Por qué se me ocurre que tenias todo esto planeado?—preguntó el otro después de mirar el lugar y observando con inquisidores ojos al CEO.**_

"_**Por que eres mas listo de lo que imagine" pensó el de mirada azul.**_

_**Pero dijo—Porque eres un mal pensado. No me hace mucha gracia hacer de tu chofer personal así que cierra el pico antes que me enoje y te deje aquí varado-.**_

_**Con tal de no verte de nuevo eso no sería problema—exclamó Joey sin vacilar.**_

_**¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto Seto cabreado.**_

_**¡Lo que oíste!—contesto Joseph sin vacilar una pizca. Tratar bien al castaño no estaba dentro de sus planes.**_

_**Después de revisar la cabaña todo pareció bien al rubio.**_

_**Excepto por un detalle.**_

_**Solo había una cama y era "king size".**_

_**Tu duermes en el sofá—le dijo a Kaiba.**_

_**¡Es mi cabaña perro así que tu duerme en el sofá!—contrarresto el ojos azules.**_

_**¡No hay problema!—dijo el otro sin saber que eran muy pocas las mantas en aquel lugar.**_

_**Justo como Kaiba lo había planificado.**_

_**Porque nadie dudaba de que era un excelente estratega.**_

_**Esa noche el termómetro marcó 5 grados bajo cero. Demasiado para dormir solo en un sofá con el poco abrigo con el que contaba Wheeler pero el sentía que prefería congelarse que acercarse al castaño en una cama.**_

_**Seto encendió la luz de la lámpara en su mesilla de luz y sonrió pensando en como estaría a esas alturas el rubio en la otra habitación.**_

_**Escucho ruido y decidió investigar. Las luces estaban encendidas y el pobre Joey se hacia café en la cocina en un intento de no congelarse.**_

_**Seto Kaiba sonrió mas zorrunamente pues su plan estaba yendo como el lo había querido desde un principio.**_

_**Fuera la furia de la ventisca desatada se oía muy fuerte.**_

_**¿Qué? ¿Planeabas salir a dar un paseo?—pregunto el rubio volviéndose de la cocina al ver parado fuera de su habitación al castaño.**_

_**No. Casualmente planeaba tomar café dijo oliendo frugalmente la bebida desde donde estaba.**_

_**¡Entonces ve y hazte uno!—le dijo el otro malhumorado ya que le dolían los huesos por haberse acostado en ese incomodo mueble.**_

_**Prefiero probarlo primero para ver a que sabe—dijo el empresario mientras se le acercaba felinamente y antes de que Joseph pudiera reaccionar sus labios estaban sobre los suyos y su lengua dentro de su boca.**_

_**Se separo luego de un momento antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar y le volcara encima el café caliente.**_

_**Me gusta—aseveró el ojos azules con mirada golosa mientras se pasaba por los labios la lengua turbando al otro con su accionar y sus palabras y dejándole estático mientras iba por una taza del dichoso café. **_

_ N.A.: Quería hacer algo serio con esto._

_ Creo que esta saliendo algo distinto._

_ Perdonen si no os gusta._

_ Aquí el cap._

_ A la mañana siguiente Wheeler estaba con los ojos como platos a causa del dichoso café. Y Seto tan fresco. ¿Y por que no iba a estarlo? Su plan estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas._

_ Preparó su valija presto para salir del dichoso campamento de papá pitufo y miro arrogantemente al otro antes de salir por la puerta. Entonces…_

_ …se congeló._

_ ¿Que rayos ha pasado aquí?—pregunto el rubio medio colapsado._

_ Seto salio como a fijarse aunque se imaginaba que es lo que tenia tan turbado al otro._

_ Del coche nada se veía porque una montaña de nieve se alzaba en la puerta._

_ El rubio acuso al otro con la mirada._

_ ¿Crees que yo pude hacer eso?—pregunto el castaño._

_ Creo que tú tienes la culpa de todo lo malo que me sucede—dijo tan solo el ojos melados. -¿A quien se le ocurrió que estuviéramos aquí hoy?—agregó. El rubio se dispuso a llamar a las autoridades para que les rescatasen y descubrió que no había línea telefónica._

_ ¡Estupendo! Moriré congelado por tu culpa—acuso Joseph._

_ La tormenta debió cortar las líneas—dijo el empresario._

_ ¿En serio genio?—preguntó el ojos mieles muy cabreado.-¡Préstame tu celular!—exigió después._

_ ¿Mi celular?—pregunto de pronto consternado el otro._

_ ¿Qué rayos pasa ahora?—pregunto el rubio con un mal presentimiento._

_ ¡Desgraciada tormenta! Lo he dejado en el auto—anuncio._

_ ¡Fantástico! Ya lo he dicho pero lo repetiré: con genios como tú este país no irá muy lejos—exclamo Wheeler._

_ Era de noche de nuevo y Joey solo deseaba que las autoridades se apresuraran a sacarlos de la dichosa cabañita del mentado tío Tom._

_ Esa noche estaba peor de fría y aunque se había vestido con todo su guardarropa excepto por los zapatos de mas el frío le llegaba._

_ Seto salio muy fresco con su gabardina y entro al baño después de mirarle como a un bicho raro._

_ La tensión alrededor del ojos mieles podía ser cortada con cuchillo. Odiaba a ese desgraciado y no solo por violarle._

_ Se durmió incómodo y como casi todas las noches soñó con ese idiota engreído. Las pesadillas no habían dejado de aparecer. Esta vez Kaiba lo perseguía por un laberinto oscuro tratando de atraparlo para violarlo. Su corazón palpitaba a mil._

_ En una de sus salidas Seto vio que el otro se revolvía. Sonrió. Pensó que por el frío pero de pronto oyó un terrible grito de espanto y el rubio se sentó en su improvisada cama._

_ Sentado el de ojos melados tenia una cara completamente llena de pánico que se lograba ver gracias a la veladora en la mesa a su lado. Miro al que estaba en su misma habitación y en sus ojos se distinguían ciertos cristales que dedujo el mas alto que eran gotas y no de sudor._

_ La cara de Joey cambio a una de dolor mezclado con odio y el castaño supo con que había soñado._

_ Antes que lograra volver a internarse en el recinto de su dormitorio oyó la voz del otro susurrarle-¿Por qué me hiciste eso?—_

_Seto odiaba sentirse culpable. La culpa solo es para los indecisos. Uno debe hacerse cargo de lo que ha hecho, asimilarlo y seguir adelante. De nada sirve regodearse en el dolor. Solo entorpece los sentidos y el camino que uno debe seguir._

_Pero hay veces en que uno no puede controlar lo que siente._

_Y esa era una de esas veces para el CEO de Kaiba Corp._

_Sabía perfectamente que el daño que había hecho al otro era irreversible pero en verdad el sabía que en sobriedad jamás lo hubiera hecho. En ciertas ocasiones era maligno pero no llegaba a esos extremos._

_Molesto consigo mismo salio de la habitación._

_¡Escúchame Wheeler! Yo sobrio jamás hubiera hecho eso. No me justifico. Pero no puedo borrar lo que paso. ¿Entiendes?—dijo antes de darse cuenta que el sofá estaba deshabitado._

_Pensó en la cocina y en el café y fue hasta allá. Con lo que le había costado decir todo aquello ahora tendría que repetirlo._

_Entro en la cocina desierta y extrañado se preguntó: ¿Estará en el baño?_

_Pero el baño estaba abierto y oscuro._

_Entonces oyó algo que ya había oído pero que no le había prestado la suficiente atención y ese ruido le llevo a una ventana mal cerrada que golpeteaba porque en lo mas alto la falta de nieve dejaba pasar el helado viento._

_¡Ese maldito desgraciado va a congelarse allí fuera!—exclamó Seto._

_Tenía que irse lejos de ese bastardo. Es todo lo que Joseph sabía mientras corría alejándose de la cabaña a través de la tupida nieve. Pues correr era como mucho porque se hundía hasta la rodilla en cada paso que daba. Era de noche y no sabía hacia donde iba. El único testigo de su huída era la luna llena._

_Había entrado a la parte más frondosa del bosque de pinos que rodeaba la propiedad cuando de pronto oyó algo que le paralizó hasta los huesos._

_¿Eso que oía era un lobo gruñendo?_

_No quería voltear pero tenía que hacerlo._

_Rogando que fuera un mapache tan solo, volteó._

_Mis lectores._

_Debo decirles que amo a los lobos._

_Criaturas fieras e indomables y pensando en ellos he escrito este cap._

_Espero lo disfrutarán._

_Y espero sus revs._

_Había entrado a la parte más frondosa del bosque de pinos que rodeaba la propiedad cuando de pronto oyó algo que le paralizó hasta los huesos._

_¿Eso que oía era un lobo gruñendo?_

_No quería voltear pero tenía que hacerlo._

_Rogando que fuera un mapache tan solo, volteó._

_El sonido de un aullido en una noche de luna llena por lo general genera desconcierto y malos presagios y eso es lo que ocasionó en Seto Kaiba ese particular sonido._

_ Joseph estaba afuera._

_ De donde este provenía._

_ Volvió su cara con el espanto dibujada en ella._

_ Y en la obscuridad no vio solo un par de puntos luminosos que serían los ojos de un lobo en la noche sino cuatro pares. El grito se ahogo en su garganta y dejo de respirar. _

_ De pronto comenzaron a acercarse, lenta, ominosamente mientras sus guturales gruñidos se acrecentaban. Joseph sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Se sintió muy solo y vulnerable y pidió auxilio al cielo. Pero temió que este no lo oyera._

_ El primero de los lobos ya estaba muy cerca y se aprestaba a saltarle encima. Joseph lo veía claramente y cerró los ojos cuando este saltó, es por eso que tembló cuando sintió el fuerte e inesperado ruido._

_ El grito que pego la bestia herida alerto a Wheeler que abrió los ojos y se encontró con la jauría huyendo y luego miro hacia todos lados para encontrarse con el autor del disparo. _

_¿Qué se supone que crees que estas haciendo?—dijo un enfadado Kaiba dando pasos de oso por la espesa nieve._

_¡Solo déjame en paz!—le grito el rubio desconcertando a Seto._

_¿Paz? ¡Casi te matan idiota! ¿No te das cuenta que aquí fuera es peligroso?—preguntó frustrado y molesto el ojos azules._

_¡También allá dentro lo es! ¿No recuerda como me dejaste tu ese día?—dijo Joey histérico._

_Entonces el castaño comprendió el porque de su huída. –Créeme que no recuerdo lo que sucedió esa noche. Por eso estoy en la maldita nada, rodeado de lobos y persiguiéndote. Me conoces Wheeler y yo no salgo a pelear a mitad de la noche con lobos hambrientos por gente por la que no siento nada—dijo el CEO._

_Joseph quedó paralizado y sin palabras. Después de unos segundos reaccionó y preguntó-¿Qu… qué sientes por mí?—_

_No hace falta que lo diga—exclamó el castaño algo molesto porque el otro intentara forzarlo a hablar de esas cosas._

_Si quieres que vuelva a esa apestosa cabaña contigo si—dijo impertérrito el rubio._

_¡No me importa si vuelves o no! ¡Me cansé de tratarte como a una delicada princesa! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana y buena suerte!—dijo el de los zafiros y volteo para caminar en dirección a la cabaña._

_Joseph tenía miedo pero su terquedad era tanta o mayor que la del empresario. Solo dijo una cosa antes de voltear—Eres un lisiado sentimental y un perdedor Kaiba. ¡Te rindes fácil! ¡La única razón por la que no vas con tu mamá a llorar es porque no la tienes!—_

_No lo vió venir. Literalmente. El rubio no supo como pero segundos después de que volteara Seto estaba sobre su espalda._

_El de pelo chocolate lo volteo bajo suyo y le dijo en un tono que era mas un siseo que un tono grave—Jamás vuelvas a hablar así de mi madre—advirtió._

_¿Duele cierto? ¿Pues como crees que se siente ser violado por un tipo y que venga tu familia y le crea más a él que a ti? Lo que sientes idiota es solo una fracción de lo que yo siento. Te metiste conmigo y no conforme con eso te metiste con los míos. ¿Por qué diablos me haces esto?—_

_El empresario acusó el golpe sintiéndose mal. Sus ojos se agrandaron por el estupor primero y después reflejaron cansancio y hastío. –Ya te lo dije Wheeler. ¡No puedo resistirte! Cada vez que te tengo cerca siento deseos de hacerte mío—dijo._

_Así no lograrás que vuelva contigo a esa cabaña—dijo el rubio sin saber porque no estaba tan asustado._

_Tal vez pero por lo menos debes aceptar que soy sincero—dijo el CEO. –Ahora volvamos a la cabaña antes de que nos congelemos—agregó y estaba incorporándose cuando algo chocó con su costado y lo llevo un metro lejos de él._

_Con horror, cuando logró enfocar la vista Wheeler descubrió que los lobos habían regresado y el que saltara sobre el castaño mordía con ferocidad el brazo que este interponía entre el y la bestia._

_Miro a su alrededor buscando algo con que asestarle un golpe al animal para que liberara al ojos azules, una piedra o una rama, lo que sea y vio al resto de los lobos que agazapados se le acercaban con lentitud. Entonces descubrió el arma. Estaba a su lado. Debió caerse del bolsillo de Kaiba cuando le golpearon._

_Con miedo e indecisión tomo el arma y la apuntó al animal, cerró los ojos y disparó. No sabe si le pegó solo supo que los animales de nuevo fueron ahuyentados._

_Seto se levanto agarrándose el brazo herido. La campera estaba desgarrada y manchada de rojo._

_El rubio se acercó al otro y agarrándole del otro brazo tironeó de él._

_¡Vámonos antes de que decidan regresar!—le dijo apurándolo para volver a la cabaña._

_Ni bien entraron Seto se saco la ropa del torso e iba a buscar el botiquín cuando vio al rubio venir con él._

_¡Siéntate!—le ordeno el otro y Seto increíblemente le obedeció._

_Con las manos aún temblando le pasó el agua oxigenada y empezó a vendarlo. Kaiba le agarró una mano y Wheeler se zafó de su agarre._

_No creas que voy a perdonarte por lo de hoy—dijo muy serio._

_No lo creo—dijo el castaño y el otro le miro a los ojos._

_ Atención_

_Este cap tiene lemon_

_XD_

_Después de un momento Seto acercó los labios a los del ojos mieles y los besó con cuidado._

_**Sigo sin perdonarte**__—dijo el rubio después de que sus labios se separaron._

_Veo que deberé trabajar mucho para conseguirlo—exclamó Seto para de pronto apoyar su palma en la nuca del otro mientras sus labios se volvían mas inquisitivos, degustando mas intensamente la boca de Joey. Este ya estaba por separarlo y argüir que siempre le atacaba de igual manera cuando el otro se mesuro a si mismo. Kaiba se separo y se levanto pues seguía sentado en el sillón._

_**Iré a buscar algo que ponerme**__—dijo después fue al dormitorio._

_Estaba confundido no solo por el ardor de Seto y después su auto detención repentina sino por lo que había sucedido allá afuera. El había salido a defenderlo de los lobos y se había arriesgado a que lo mataran. Se sentía realmente impedido de decidir si Seto aun era el malo de ese asunto._

_Kaiba estaba en su habitación pensando en lo tonto que era mientras se abotonaba la camisa blanca que había elegido con algo de dificultad porque su mano estaba entumecida._

_Wheeler se pregunto porque tardaba tanto asi que fisgoneo y le pregunto que sucedía._

_No es nada. Es que la maldita mano no me res…-decía Kaiba cuando de pronto se vio ante el rubio que empezó a abotonar los botones que le quedaban abiertos._

_Cuando termino busco alrededor no encontró lo que buscaba por lo que le preguntó al otro— __**¿Y los buzos? ¿Acaso quieres cargar un resfrío también?—**_

_El castaño lo miro sonriente y el otro percibió su azulina mirada sobre él. Sus ojos se levantaron para que miel y mar se cruzaran. Seto acerco despacio sus labios a los del otro que ni se movió pero refreno su impulso de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta._

_Entonces una mano tomo la manga de la camisa de Kaiba y lo hizo voltear entonces sus labios se unieron a los propios y con frenesí se investigaron mientras las manos de el ojos azules se cerraron sobre la cintura del ojos mieles._

_Su lengua empezó a transitar dentro de la boca del otro mientras sus manos lo llevaban hasta la cercana cama donde Seto se arrodillo y Joey se sentó._

_**¿Estas seguro de que quieres esto?—**__preguntó el castaño mientras sus bocas se separaban un momento._

_**No estoy seguro de nada. Solo sigo mis instintos**__—dijo el rubio mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el torso del otro. __**–Solo no… solo no me hagas daño—**__añadió._

_**¡Tranquilo, no lo haré!—**__aseguró el empresario terminando de desvestir al otro._

_Ambos se estiraron en la cama pero Seto que estaba arriba se decidió por una idea peregrina y sentó sobre sus muslos a Wheeler que le miro ansioso mientras con ambas manos el castaño atrajo su cara para ser besado de la manera mas pasional posible. Suspendió el beso unos segundos para introducir en su boca tres de sus dedos y con cuidado llevo uno de estos a la entrada del otro, sorprendiéndolo con tal acto._

_Con su mano libre el CEO atrajo la cara de Joey hacia la suya y con sus besos le hizo relajarse y olvidar el temor. La sangre fue subiendo de temperatura mientras los dedos de Seto, sus labios y sus caricias iban rodeando el entorno de Joey. Este mantenía sus tensas manos sobre los hombros del castaño y de pronto los dedos le dejaron, supuso lo que seguía y se tensó de tal manera que Kaiba le abrazó mientras le besaba para que olvidara lo que se avecinaba. Entró despacio en él, o mas bien el ojos mieles bajo despacio hacia él._

_Mientras sus labios y lenguas jugueteaban y la espalda del rubio comenzaba a arquearse, Seto se iba hundiendo muy despacio en su suave intimidad. El ojos azules fue bajando su boca hasta su cuello repartiendo besos y oyendo los agitados gemidos de Joseph que con su boca liberada se sentía en un salto al vacío sin red. Lentamente el castaño dirigió sus subidas y bajadas con sus fuertes manos, el brazo herido le dolía algo pero eso ya no importaba porque el deleite de estar dentro de Joey y de saber que al otro día no lo olvidaría era mejor que cien analgésicos para el empresario._

_Cuando llego el momento en que el placer arriba de improviso, con muy poca anticipación ambos lanzaron gemidos roncos de puro placer hacia el techo como dos lobos aullándole a la luna. Y quedaron allí tendidos. Joey sobre Seto. El castaño le abrazo y recogió la manta que llegaba hasta la cintura del otro para taparle la espalda antes de dormirse._

**Despertaron con el estruendo de cristales rotos y el desconcierto de no saber lo que pasaba que le toca a uno al despertarse de tal brutal manera pero un peligro se les avecinaban y ambos lo intuyeron. Seto fue el primero en levantarse y acudir a la sala de donde provino el ruido. Joey se le unió un segundo después y casi choca con su espalda. Miro sobre su hombro y escucho el terrible gruñir mientras veía las garras y la cabeza de un lobo que escarbando a través de la espesa nieve había logrado llegar a uno de los vidrios de la sala destrozándolo.**

**Seto fue por uno de los atizadores de la fogata y le pego con el duro hierro en el hocico. El lobo aulló al estar herido y se alejo.**

**Seto. ¿Qué esta pasando?—le preguntó Joey muy asustado.**

**Kaiba no sabía pero lo que siguió les congelo el corazón a los dos. Sintieron como si fueran un millar de lobos aullando alrededor de la cabaña.**

**Joseph apretó con fuerza el brazo del castaño.**

**No quiero morir aquí—dijo casi inconscientemente el rubio y el ojos azules lo miro.**

**Sabes bien que saldremos de esta—dijo.**

**¿Estas seguro?—preguntó Wheeler muy asustado y Seto hizo lo único que podía hacer y algo que sabía hacer muy bien, mintió.**

**Totalmente—afirmo mientras miraba de manera sostenido los ojos mieles de Joey.**

**Habían pasado tres horas desde el intento de los lobos por entrar en la casa y solo los habían oído correteando por el tejado ya que para entonces la nieve llegaba al techo. Husmeaban buscando una nueva entrada más fácil o menos defendida que la anterior. Joseph estaba aterrado y de eso Seto se daba cuenta. Ahora lamentaba haberlo llevado allí pese que por estar allí de alguna manera habían llegado a hacer las pases y habían estado juntos.**

**De pronto sintieron como los lobos arañaban uno de los vidrios de la alcoba. Kaiba fue presuroso atizador en mano. Detrás de la corrida cortina se oían los incesantes arañazos. El ojos azules había puesto el mueble bar frente a la ventana rota pero no había puesto nada frente a esta y se maldecía mentalmente por no haberlo pensado. Dejo el atizador e intento correr un ropero que había a un lado de la ventana pero era muy pesado.**

**De repente vio a Wheeler que le miraba desde la puerta. —Ven a ayudarme. ¿Quieres?—le preguntó con su habitual tono mandatario.**

**Joey miro hacia la ventana en la que solo podía ver la cortina pesada color ladrillo pero tras la que se oían los insistentes rasguños de los lobos.**

**¡Wheeler! No puedo solo—dijo Kaiba. El rubio pensó que el que lo dijera ya era una situación extrema y se fue a ayudarle. Juntos movieron la pieza de mobiliario frente a la ventana y juntos esperaron que resistiera los embates de esas bestias.**

**Esto no puede seguir así. Llamaré a Kaiba Corp para que vengan por nosotros con una expedición de cazadores de ser necesario—dijo molesto el castaño.**

**¿De que hablas? ¿Tenías tu teléfono contigo todo el tiempo y no has llamado antes?—preguntó empezando a entender el ojos mieles. -¿Por qué no llamas a tu tía también? Debe estar preocupada por nuestra tardanza—dijo después pero algo le hizo entender lo que la mirada del otro que le veía intensamente quería decir—No existe tal tía. ¿Verdad? Me mentiste para traerme aquí y tirarme. ¿Es eso lo que querías? ¿Valió la pena? Porque esto tal vez te cueste la vida así que espero que haya sido un buen polvo para su majestad—exclamó furioso el rubio.**

**Entonces Seto lo tomo entre sus brazos y sacudiéndolo le dijo-¡Tu nunca serás solo un polvo para mí! ¿No entiendes que estoy loco por ti? Literalmente me vuelves loco. Cada vez que te veo quiero tocarte. Hacerte mío pero me contengo por lo que te hice ese día. Pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez tú y yo hicimos el amor y ni tu puedes negarlo por más miedo que tengas a admitirlo. Yo también te gusto aunque sea lo suficiente para entregarte a mí. Es eso lo que buscaba trayéndote aquí-.**

**¡Lo admites!—grito el ojos mieles.**

**Lo admito. Te traje aquí con engaños… para tener una segunda oportunidad contigo porque tú jamás me la concederías. ¿O me equivoco?—admitió y preguntó el ojos azules.**

**Joseph sabía en su corazón que el otro tenía razón y que jamás le hubiera dado esa oportunidad de no haber existido esa cabaña pero lo que no le agradaba era que el otro se manejaba con engaños, siempre manipulándolo todo a su antojo para obtener lo que quiere.**

**Hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora. Ve por tu celular y llama—dijo el ojos mieles mientras se sentaba en un salón de la sala. El castaño así lo hizo. Mientras lo veía moverse recordó que el otro había salido sin necesidad a defenderlo así que debía admitir que el otro si debía sentir algo sincero por él.**

**Por otro lado estaba su hermana menor a la que solo podía lastimar separándola de quien ella quería.**

**¿En que piensas?—preguntó Seto al volver pues lo vio pensativo y con cara triste.**

**En Serenity. Esto esta mal. Eres su novio. Le estoy robando su felicidad y…-dijo el otro.**

**De pronto Kaiba estaba frente a él y le levanto el mentón mientras se agachaba para mirarle directamente a los ojos pues el otro estaba sentado. —Escucha bien. Tú no tienes porque preocuparte por eso. Tú no le quitas nada. Yo no soy su propiedad. Además yo lo único que quiero es a ti. ¿Quieres que siga con ella sabiendo eso?—dijo.**

**No. Y tampoco quiero ser el culpable de que la dejes—dijo el rubio con angustia.**

**No lo eres. Si la dejo es porque es una mala hermana. Mientras tu te preocupas por ella, ella solo se preocupa porque no le arruines el noviazgo aunque tu le hayas dicho lo que le dijiste de mi, tu hermana no se preocupo por ti, solo por ella y su novio y prefirió creerme a mí que a su hermano, ni siquiera lo dudo aunque eras su hermano. Es como tu madre, una egoísta—dijo el castaño muy serio.**

**Pero eso te benefició—contesto atontado el ojos mieles—Pensé que estabas contento con ello—añadió.**

**Si. Me benefició pero eso no significa que me gustara. Dios sabe que si viniera Mokuba a contarme eso de ti yo te habría sacado a patadas de mi casa sin dudarlo, luego lo hubiera investigado y de ser cierto te hubiera hecho pasar un verdadero infierno y sabes porque, porque aunque soy un tipo muy egoísta y me precio de ello, mi familia es primero—dijo Kaiba emocionando al otro.**

**De pronto sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos besándolo en un beso suavemente.**

**Cuando el beso termino Seto preguntó-¿Y eso por qué fue?—**

**Porque acabo de descubrir que te quiero—dijo el rubio.**

**Su escape fue cinematográfico. Primero se escucho el helicóptero, luego varios disparos y aullidos de dolor y después una voz que desde el techo gritaba— ¡Señor Kaiba! ¿Esta ahí?—**

**¡Claro que estoy aquí! ¡Escarben en la esquina sur para llegar a la puerta!—grito Seto. Estaba agradecido y algo molesto a la vez. Estaba feliz de que terminara la pesadilla pero molesto porque tal vez al salir de ahí todo cambiara y perdiera a Joey de nuevo.**

**Fueron corriendo al helicóptero escoltado por los guardias armados de KC al pasar Joseph vio dos cuerpos y se sintió apesadumbrado por los lobos. Seto no, era la vida de estos o las suyas y el prefería que los dos estuvieran vivos.**

**Llegaron al patio de la mansión y Mokuba los recibió preocupado, pero el castaño pudo calmar sus dudas y sacarle una sonrisa de alivio aunque cuando llego ya estaban los médicos esperando. Kaiba no iba a decir nada de su herida pero el rubio les dijo, así que terminó con su brazo en cabestrillo.**

**Al día siguiente Serenity llego toda preocupada y al ver el brazo en cabestrillo del ojos azules casi grita.**

**¡Oh, Seto! Oí que te atacaron los lobos y que te perdiste en un bosque y… y… no pensé que fuera tan grave—dijo la pelirroja.**

**Tranquila. Estoy bien—dijo el castaño.**

**¿En serio?—preguntó ella y él asintió—Que bien porque me preocuparía mucho que algo le pasara a mi novio bello—añadió después.**

**De eso tenemos que hablar—dijo el castaño con tono serio. —Desde hoy ya no seremos novios—agregó.**

**Pero…-dijo ella sin entender del todo lo que le decía Seto.**

**Lo he decidido y quiero que sepas que la única culpable en este asunto eres tú—le dijo el castaño sin la más mínima nota de misericordia en su voz. –Tu y tu actitud tan egoísta para con tu hermano me hizo entender que tu como tu madre son nada mas que unas arribistas sin corazón porque si después de lo que te dijo Joseph de mí sigues con la intención de mantener la mas mínima relación conmigo supongo que eres de las peores personas del planeta. Yo por mucho menos me hubiera echado de tu casa pero tú lo dejaste pasar e incluso preferiste insultar y echar a tu propio hermano. Fue ahí que descubrí que tú no podías ser nada mío, al igual que tu madre. Por suerte yo ya he encontrado a la persona que merece estar a mi lado. De hecho la encontré antes de estar contigo y he pasado mi tiempo tratando de recuperarla lo cual hice—añadió luego.**

**¿Me… me abandonas por otra?—preguntó colérica la pelirroja, llena de frustración y afrenta.**

**De pronto alguien abrió la puerta y dijo—Seto quería saber…-dijo el rubio pero se detuvo al reconocer a su hermana y después le dio miedo su rostro desencajado.**

**¡Tu! ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo! ¿Por qué rayos quieres destruir mi vida?—preguntó furiosa Serenity yendo hacia él con la mano levantada en señal clara de querer abofetearle. Joey estaba paralizado pues la ira de su hermana tocaba sus peores temores. –Seto dice que me odia porque no te creí. ¿Por qué diablos inventaste esa mentira?—dijo después ella.**

**La mano del castaño fue más rápida que la de ella y la frenó a tiempo.**

**¡No vuelvas a tocar a Joey!—le dijo el ojos azules con su voz mas tenebrosa.**

**Ella se amilanó y con voz casi inaudible le dijo—Pero el invento todo eso para separarnos y lo logró-.**

**Wheeler se sintió desgarrado por la vergüenza, la humillación, el desamor de su hermano y el sentimiento de estar seguro al ser protegido por Seto.  
Pero el CEO jamás admitiría, aunque fuera por él…**

**¡Escúchame bien! Todo lo que el dijo era cierto pero tu arrogante niñita de pacotilla preferiste ignorarlo antes de perder a tu novio guapo y rico. Te dije que eso fue lo que me hizo decidir que tú no me gustabas. Además mi hermano me ha contado como lo trataron tú y tu madre cuando yo estaba enfermo. No sois más que arpías pero yo me encargaré de que no volváis a molestarle—dijo el castaño muy enojado.**

**Pero tu dijiste que lo que el dijo era cierto. ¡Tu lo violaste!—dijo de pronto horrorizada la hermana de Wheeler.**

**Si. Lo admito. Lo hice llevado por los celos y el alcohol que no deben ser mezclados. Ni yo supe que lo había hecho si el no me lo hubiera contado—contesto el ojos azules.**

**¡Ahí tienes! ¡El te lo contó! Tú no lo recuerdas. Puede que te lo contara para que…-trató de elucubrar ella.**

**¡Cállate y sal de mi vista! Después de lo que te he dicho sigues tirando tierra sobre él y el ingenuo aun se preocupa por ti. ¿Sabes?—preguntó el empresario con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios que aterro un poco a la muchacha e hizo sudar algo al rubio que los veía impactado. –El no quiere herir tus sentimientos y es por ello que no quiere que te diga que solo me acerqué a ti para saber de él para estar en su cercanía. Tú nunca me importaste, porque desde que lo conocí que es él quien me gusta, pero no lo supe hasta que estuve encerrado en un pozo con él. Lo deseo, lo amo con todo lo que tengo y sé que él no me quiere por mi dinero, si apenas se puede decir que me quiere, pero es noble y sé que su cariño es sincero y que cuando me dijo lo que me dijo era cierto porque no es de la clase de personas que inventa cosas para destruirle la vida a las personas. Es muy triste que yo lo conozca más que tú y sobretodo que tenga que defenderlo de ti. Pero sabes eso me gusta porque yo soy de los que defiende a su familia de cualquiera que los agrede y tú estas en la categoría de agresora—añadió luego.**

**Joseph ya no sabía que sentir, todo él era un lío de sentimientos entremezclados.**

**Su hermana lo miro a Seto y luego a él. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? El mundo estaba girando muy rápido a su alrededor.**

**Le diré a mi chofer que te lleve a tu casa—dijo fríamente Kaiba.**

**¿Y Joey?—preguntó Serenity tratando de acomodar sus ideas.**

**Él ya esta en su casa—respondió el ojos azules sin más. Luego miro hacia la puerta entornada y preguntó-¿Puedes arreglarlo Mokuba?—**

**La figura contrita del aludido salio por ella y preguntó-¿Sabías que…?—**

**Desde un principio pero tú también debías oírlo. Y sabes que me fastidia repetir lo que digo. ¿Ahora puedes arreglar lo del chofer?—dijo el castaño ganándose la admiración de los dos hombres que le acompañaban en la habitación.**

**Si. Hermano. Como gustes—dijo el de pelo negro y tomando casi de mal modo la mano de la pelirroja se la llevo de ahí.**

**Joey no sabía que hacer y se notaba. El ojos azules se le acercó despacio y después de levantar su mentón un poco lo beso despacio y en silencio.**

**Terminado el beso el rubio le dijo—No debiste decirle-.**

**¿No te gusto que lo supiera?—dijo Seto con voz muy suave mientras lo abrazaba.**

**Joey bajo los ojos. –Hablo de la violación. Lo puede usar en tu contra en los medios o la justicia—respondió.**

**Seto le obligó delicadamente a mirarle y le pregunto algo muy importante para él-¿Y a ti te importaría que me apresaran por lo que te hice?—**

**¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó el ojos mieles cabizbajo.**

**Porque quiero tu respuesta—respondió simplemente el ojos azules.**

**Me importaría, si. Porque he descubierto que quiero estar a tu lado y no quiero que te alejen de mi lado nunca—dijo en tono ingenuo y por demás encantador para Kaiba.**

**Es por esa clase de cosas que me es imposible resistirme a ti—dijo Seto antes de besarle con verdadera pasión.**

_ Las siguientes noches la cama de Seto también se convirtió en la cama de Joey, hacían el amor larga y placenteramente. El castaño se convirtió en un amante gentil y algo juguetón mientras el rubio descubría el placer de estar con quien se ama. Pasaban horas en la cama, no solo amándose, también hablaban del futuro. Su futuro juntos._

_Dicen que no hay nada peor que una mujer despechada y puede que sea cierto. Cuando Serenity contó a su madre lo ocurrido en casa de Seto, ella solo dijo que su hermano había demostrado más astucia que ella y que se acostumbrara porque había perdido al castaño para siempre._

_Ella sabía de un bar de motoqueros y yakuzas en medio de los barrios bajos de Tokio y se decidió a ir._

_Cuando entro le dijeron varias cosas subidas de tono pero no le importo, ella tenia intenciones de cumplir la misión que se había auto encomendado._

_¿Qué quiere una preciosura como tu de nosotros?—preguntó el líder de los motoqueros._

_Yo sé que no les gustan para nada los maricas. ¿Me equivoco?—pregunto ella casi escupiendo el adjetivo._

_¡Claro que no! ¡Esos tipitos son una aberración de la naturaleza!—dijo el líder._

_Pues para mi desgracia uno de esos me ha quitado a mi novio. Figúrense lo mal que estoy por ese hecho. ¿No quisieran ayudarme a sentirme mejor?—pregunto la pelirroja._

_Por supuesto querida—dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro el motoquero y yakuza._

_Joey volvía de recoger unas cosas en la tienda pues ayudaba a Mokuba con los arreglos para su próximo cumpleaños. El joven quería una pequeña reunión solo con su familia, o sea con Joey y Seto y el rubio estaba muy emocionado. Fue caminando al centro comercial cercano pues no traería ni muchas cosas ni pesadas. Todo fue bien hasta que estaba a una cuadra del centro comercial cuando unos cinco chicos le cerraron el paso y le obligaron a ir a un callejón._

_¡Así que así se ven las mariquitas! Yo pensé que se vestían de señoras pero no son nada fuera de lo común—dijo uno._

_¿Nada fuera de lo común? ¿Eres uno de ellos acaso? ¡Son unos depravados, una aberración de la naturaleza!—grito otro y entonces empezaron a llover los golpes sobre Joseph, con los pies, con caños, con lo que hubiere a mano._

_Seto llego esa tarde y después de merendar halló raro que el rubio no hubiere llegado._

_Ya lo conoces hermano, con lo distraído que es se debe haber puesto a buscarme un regalo y se ha olvidado de la hora—le dijo Mokuba tranquilizándolo._

_Pasaron largas horas haciéndose la noche y el rubio no aparecía por parte alguna por lo que el nerviosismo del castaño aumentó visiblemente contagiando a su hermano menor. _

_¡Yo no espero mas!—anunció al menor e iba a hacer una llamada cuando el teléfono sonó. Descolgó el auricular y escuchó atentamente lo que le decían, dijo"si", "entendido" y "en quince minutos estaré allí", luego colgó._

_Mokuba vio como el rostro de su hermano cambiaba mientras hablaba. -¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó._

_Es Joey, esta hospitalizado—dijo el mayor._

_Voy contigo Seto—dijo el menor._

_No. ¡Tu quédate aquí!—ordenó el castaño y se fue._

_Están operándole ahora—informó el médico de guardia que atendiera primero a Joey, Seto le oía atentamente. –Estaba muy lastimado cuando llegó, cuatro costillas rotas, una le perforó el pulmón y de eso le están operando, ambos cúbitos y radios con fractura expuesta, también la tibia y peroné derechos, además de laceraciones y traumas por todo el cuerpo, también deberán hacerle cirugía reconstructiva en el rostro dado que… la condición de su rostro es realmente severa—añadió. Seto cerró los ojos y se apretó las sienes. Todo era peor de lo que creía._

_Horas después continuaba sentado frente a la sala donde dijeron que le traerían para el post operatorio. La policía había pasado para ver si Wheeler podía testificar y aseguraron que encontrarían a los culpables. Seto pensó: "Espero que lo hagan antes que yo"._

_Su rostro estaba cubierto de vendas y de ellas solo se veía un mechón de pelo rubio y tenía ambos brazos y una pierna enyesados y se veía débil con el respirador en la boca. La imagen fue devastadora para Seto quien no se separó en toda la noche de la silla en el pasillo frente a la ventana de Joey porque no se permitía a nadie dentro de la zona estéril._

_Al día siguiente algo empeoró todo, la presencia de la madre de Joey toda llorosa y arrepentida por lo que le hiciera a su hijo. La imagen repugnó al castaño pues sabía que era para congraciarse con él y su fortuna._

_Después de que ella acabara con la retahíla de cosas por decir él la miro duramente con sus ojos azul cielo y le dijo—Solo ruegue que su hija no este implicada en esto-. El CEO no tenía dudas de que esto podía ser la venganza de la pelirroja para la que su hermano era la fuente de todas sus desgracias._

_El tipo encerrado en el contenedor del puerto a oscuras estaba muy asustado y dio un salto cuando alguien entro en el lugar con una linterna, le busco y le iluminó el amoratado rostro._

_¿Qué quieren de mí? ¡Ya les dije todo lo que sé!—aseguró muy ansiosamente._

_El de la linterna se acercó a él que estaba maniatado. Poniéndolo a sudar la gota gorda. La linterna dejo de iluminarle para enfocarse en una foto y una voz preguntó-¿Era ella?—_

_¡Si, si, es ella!—aseguró él, de ansiosa manera nuevamente._

_La linterna dejó de iluminar la foto pero no volvió a él cosa que lo alivió._

_Es todo lo que precisaba de usted—dijo la voz grave y masculina, y el joven sintió alivio._

_Fue lo último que sintió._

_Serenity Wheeler llego después de un agotador día en la facultad a su casa. Habían pasado 5 días desde que su hermano fuera hospitalizado y aún no despertaba de su coma. A veces se preguntaba sino se le había ido la mano pero en seguida se auto convencía de que no, de que Joseph se lo merecía por haber acabado con su felicidad al lado de Seto._

_Su madre estaba en el hospital por supuesto haciendo aspavientos y comportándose como una madre preocupada ante Kaiba para no perder un yerno rico._

_Cuando prendió la sala del estar descubrió que no estaba sola como pensó. Un hombre alto y corpulento estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y la miraba con una sonrisa cordial en los labios._

_Señorita Wheeler no se alarme. No he venido a hacerle daño—afirmo el hombre._

_¿Entonces a que ha venido?—preguntó ella algo ansiosa pero no demostrándolo._

_¿Ve ese sobre en la mesa frente suyo? Tómelo por favor—indicó él y ella así lo hizo._

_Lo abrió y dentro encontró un pasaje para Aruba y una carta en la que ella se disculpaba con su hermano por todo lo que le había hecho, decía ahí que no podría vivir cerca de él después de haberle hecho tanto daño con sus palabras y que se iba a Aruba a donde le habían ofrecido un buen trabajo._

_La pelirroja miro al de pelo negro. –Yo no escribí esta nota y cualquier calígrafo puede asegurarlo—dijo desafiante._

_Eso lo sé, señorita. Pero seamos sensatos. Mi jefe le ha enviado esa nota para que la copie y la firme luego tome el pasaje y vaya a esa hermosa isla donde la espera un brillante trabajo en un hotel recién inaugurado—dijo él._

_¿Y su jefe piensa que me iré y dejaré mi vida aquí solo porque él lo quiere?—preguntó Serenity molesta._

_Seamos sinceros señorita Wheeler. Por lo que usted ha hecho le esperan varios años de cárcel y mi jefe solo desea que usted no pase por ese proceso—dijo el hombre._

_¿Y por que su jefe se preocupa por mí, si se puede saber?—preguntó ella._

_Para serle sincero no lo sé ni mi importa. El me paga por hacer tareas específicas no por saber sus motivaciones—dijo ya seriamente el hombre. Sus ojos eran frías amatistas._

_¿Y si decido no hacer lo que su jefe quiere? ¿Dejará que me hunda en la cárcel?—preguntó la pelirroja ansiosa de saber que tan lejos podía maniobrar._

_Esperaba no tener que llegar a este punto, señorita. Pero mi jefe me ha dado dos opciones, esta es la primera. En ninguna de las dos cabe que se sepa lo que ha hecho y que vaya a la cárcel, sobre la carta sabe de sobra que si quiero me llevo una muestra caligráfica de aquí y un experto puede copiar sin problemas su letra. Hágame caso y tome el camino mas fácil. No lo lamentará—dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa casi seductora._

_Después de cinco días Joseph al fin abrió los ojos. El aspecto de Seto era desaliñado pero aun así la sonrisa en sus labios al ver que el otro abría los ojos le quedaba bien._

_Se acercó y le dijo con su voz grave—Joey ¿Cómo te encuentras?—_

_El rubio fijo sus ojos en él por un momento y luego los alejó. Kaiba sintió que su estómago se apretó, algo andaba mal con el ojos mieles y él lo sabía. Wheeler no dijo nada y el médico entro a revisar a su paciente por lo que el castaño salió de su habitación._

_El doctor salió después de un rato con semblante grave y el ojos azules se le acercó rápidamente._

_¿Qué pasa con él?—preguntó._

_Lo siento señor Kaiba. A parte del daño físico que ya conocíamos y del daño mental que esperábamos resulta que hay una nueva condición. Parece ser que los golpes en la cabeza han ocasionado ceguera—informó el médico muy apenado._

_Seto sintió que el piso de nuevo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies._

_Programaremos una operación ni bien sepamos de qué daño estamos hablando—dijo el doctorado._

_Estaba volviendo de una cafetería donde fue a conseguir un café por lo helado de la noche cuando se encontró al rubio tratando de bajar de la cama._

_¿Qué haces?—preguntó el CEO con mirada atónita mientras iba por el dejando el café sobre la mas cercana de las sillas. –Sabes muy bien que no puedes hacer eso—añadió mientras gentilmente le ayudaba a recostarse._

_¡Déjame!—le dijo el ojos mieles con voz rasposa._

_No hasta que estés curado—le dijo el de ojos azules con algo de cansancio en la voz._

_No hablo de eso. ¿Para que me quieres a tu lado?—dijo el otro._

_Kaiba al fin entendió de qué hablaba. –Ya te lo dije. Ahora eres parte de mi familia y uno no deja a la familia a la primera de cambio—le dijo._

_Quiero que te vayas. No quiero que andes rondándome con tu lástima—le pidió al rubio._

_Seto se sintió molesto.-¿Crees que haría todo esto por lástima? ¿Olvidas acaso con quien hablas? Yo soy Seto Kaiba. A mi no me mueve la misericordia ni nada me obliga a hacer lo que quiero hacer así que olvida tus dramas baratos porque ni me quedo aquí por lástima ni puedes echarme a tu antojo—dijo con su tono más serio y desafiante el dueño de los dragones blancos._

_Entonces tendré que esperar que veas mi rostro para que te vayas—dijo el de los ojos de miel._

_Dije que dejes el drama—acotó Seto. –Si eres tan idiota para creer eso créelo pero yo sé muy bien que la cirugía plástica existe imbécil y a mi nada me asusta—le explicó tranquilamente._

_Unas perladas lágrimas mojaron los vendajes bajo los ojos del paciente. Joey no sabía que hacer ni decir. Seto parecía inmune a todo intento de alejarlo de su lado y por lo visto eso no podía hacerlo mas feliz. Una enfermera le contó que desde que el había sido hospitalizado solo se había alejado de él un par de horas a lo sumo y Wheeler sabía que eso significaba que el CEO estaba descuidando sus negocios por él otra muestra de entrega por parte del castaño._

_Quince días pasaron antes de la operación en que intentarían devolverle la vista al rubio. Quince días en los que Kaiba permaneció estoicamente junto a él aun con su madre que no dejaba de pasearse y fingirse preocupada. El día antes de la operación ella misma le contó al rubio del extraño comportamiento de su hermana dejándolo todo de un día para el otro por un trabajo en el extranjero._

_Cuando el castaño estuvo a solas con él, Joseph le preguntó—Fuiste tu. ¿Verdad?—_

_Seto lo miro reticente a contestar pero sabía que el otro no descansaría hasta tener una respuesta. —Si—contestó simplemente._

_Los ojos del otro se volvieron tristes y el mayor supo lo que estaba pensando._

_¿Lo dudaste?—preguntó. Luego de un momento supo lo que sucedía—Tenías la esperanza de que no hubiera sido ella pero… -dijo sin miramientos._

_¡Cállate! ¡Por un momento comprende a otro ser humano! ¿Qué quieres que sienta? ¡Es mi hermanita! Es como si Mokuba te hubiera hecho esto. ¿Cómo rayos te sentirías tú en mi lugar señor frío? Ella… ella es mi hermanita… mi hermanita. ¿Lo… lo entiendes?—lo último fue dicho mientras copiosas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos._

_Yo no soy para nada frío—dijo Seto a milímetros de sus labios como el rubio supuso pues sintió su cálido aliento aun a través de los vendajes por todo su rostro—Si estoy aquí es porque te amo y me preocupo por ti. No sé lo que se siente ni quiero saberlo. Debe ser horrible pero tú vas a superarlo porque eres fuerte. Lo sé. Es una de las cualidades que me gustan de ti. Así que deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate en tu recuperación. ¿Me has entendido Wheeler?—preguntó después._

_Joey no sabía que hacer ni que decir. De hecho ese hombre maravilloso no se parecía en nada al Seto que un año antes creía conocer. ¿Así era llegar al corazón de Seto Kaiba? Solo pudo asentir._

_Buen chico—dijo el otro y de pronto el de ojos mieles sintió un suave beso sobre sus labios y su cuerpo se estremeció por completo._

_Por ahora pararé—le informó el empresario—Pero ni bien salgamos de aquí volverás a ser mío—prometió después._

_El dolor fue grande al ver la cara magullada y llena de cicatrices cuando retiraron las vendas de la cara de Joseph, También tenía partes de la quijada y un pómulo hundidos e incluso se notaba la falta de parte de la dentadura,_

_Cuando salieron el doctor y Seto de la habitación Joseph supuso de lo que hablarían por lo que se desconectó del suero que era su único arraigo y fue tras ellos aun con su pierna y brazos enyesados.- Detrás de una esquina oyó lo que los dos hablaron._

_Es necesario que le hagan la operación de reconstrucción antes de la de la vista—dijo el castaño._

_Pero señor Kaiba esas operaciones tomaran meses y la de los ojos… -dijo el doctor._

_No importa—contestó Seto, -Si él se ve así se desmoralizaría y no podemos permitirlo—añadió luego._

_Joseph suponía que su desfiguración alejaría al ojos azules pero después de lo que el otro le dijera días antes pensó que no. Ahora que oía esas palabras de su boca el rubio sintió un gran dolor en el pecho. ¿Sería acaso que lo estaba perdiendo?_

_Varias veces los amigos del rubio fueron a visitarle encontrando un muro de piedra a su alrededor y es que el ojos mieles no quería a nadie cerca para ser testigo de su dolor._

_El cansancio cobro su precio al CEO que sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban cuando estaba llegando de firmar unos papeles en la administración y tuvo que sentarse. Un amable médico le acercó una taza de café._

_Joseph no supo por largo rato al castaño y supuso que se había ido a atender sus negocios, su vida o su casa._

_Llegado el siguiente día el rubio se sintió alterado cuando a su lado se encontró con Mokuba._

_ Sé sincero—les dijo. –Sé que algo esta pasando—agregó el ojos mieles._

_ Mi hermano ha desaparecido Joey. Desde ayer a la tarde que estaba aquí nadie lo ha visto más. Temo que ha sido secuestrado—fue la terrible noticia que recibió el rubio de parte del hermano menor de Seto._

_ Se sentía tan impotente de saber que Seto estaba allí afuera en problemas y él estaba hospitalizado y para colmo ciego que en cuanto pudo ver a solas a su doctor le dijo—Quiero que me opere los ojos-._

_ Pero…-dijo el médico aturdido._

_Sé lo que él le dijo, los escuché, pero quiero operarme los ojos así no le serviré de nada—dijo el rubio sacando fuerzas de flaqueza._

_Es muy noble lo que intentas—dijo Mokuba—Pero no sé si puede servirnos de algo. Solo nos queda esperar a que la policía encuentre a mi hermano. Esperemos que esté bien—agregó después._

_Seto estaba sentado ante una mesa de madera con unas esposas puestas._

_Estas loco di piensas que firmare esto. De ninguna forma cederé mi compañía a nadie—dijo muy decidido el castaño a su captor, un hombre de larga melena rubia llamado Maximilian Pegasus._

_Aunque estas aun bajo los efectos del sedante que te dimos para traerte todavía te puedes oponer a mis pedidos, brillante. ¡Sabía que lo harías! Siempre he confiado en esa entereza que tienes pero todo hombre tiene su punto de quiebre Kaiba y yo sé el tuyo—dijo el rubio casi admirado-. Luego ordenó a sus esbirros—Córtenselos uno a uno hasta que firme, excepto por el pulgar y el índice derecho, los necesita para firmar-._

_Primero cortaron el dedo corazón de la mano derecha y el grito que Kaiba emitió fue desgarrador pero aún así siguió firme en su decisión de no firmar, lo mismo pasó cuando le cortaron el anular derecho y lo mismo sucedió con el meñique de la misma mano._

_No firmarás aunque solo te queden dos muñones. ¿Verdad?—preguntó el rubio convencido de que eso pasaría al ver sus ojos azules clavados en él._

_Entonces tendré que usar otros métodos. Usaré su lado más frágil y vulnerable—dijo después Pegasus._

_Kaiba esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que trajeron los esbirros de Maximilian. Ahí lo tenían a Joey entre dos, llevaba puesta todavía su bata de hospital._

_Tal vez sea ciego jefe pero vulnerable no es—dijo uno. –Patea como un demonio y uso los yesos de sus brazos para golpearnos—agregó luego._

_Tontos, así que un ciego con tres de sus extremidades quebradas puede más que ustedes. Son unos inútiles—dijo el mayor de la habitación. –Como ves Kaiba estamos jugando fuerte—añadió._

_Joey al oír el nombre de Seto y saberlo presente se alegro de alguna manera de haberle hallado._

_El joven Kaiba es muy resistente—dijo Pegasus a su nuevo invitado. –No ha firmado la renuncia a su empresa ni aunque ha perdido tres de sus dedos. Esperemos que usted le haga reobrar la razón. No hay necesidad de derramar mas sangre—informó Maximiliam a Wheeler para desfallecimiento del menor al saber que había pasado con el castaño ante la mirada iracunda de éste._

_¡Uy, si las miradas mataran!—dijo el mayor de los tres. –Pero vamos a nuestro asunto—dijo dando un asentimiento a uno de sus esbirros que puso sus brazos alrededor del ojos mieles y una navaja contra su garganta. –Joven Kaiba o firma esos papeles o me veré forzado a terminar la vida de Joseph Wheeler—dijo después._

_Joey estaba asustado pero aun así habló—No lo hagas. Es el trabajo de toda tu vida y es injusto que se lo queden de esta forma—. El no creía que renunciaría a su imperio tan solo por él, por mucho que lo quisiera-._

_Pero supo que se equivocaba cuando escuchó:_

_Muy bien. Esa es la mejor forma joven Kaiba—dijo Pegasus y el rubio fue soltado. De pronto unos protectores brazos lo rodearon y supo de quien se trataba por su inconfundible aroma._

_No debiste hacerlo. Yo no cuento—dijo el rubio abrazándose más al otro._

_De igual manera no nos dejarán vivos—dijo seguro el de ojos de cielo. –Sabemos quien nos ha hecho esto y porque—añadió luego._

_¿Entonces por qué firmaste? Si no lo hacías tenías la oportunidad de que no te mataran—dijo el rubio desconcertado._

_Pero no quería ser el responsable de su muerte. ¿Acaso no lo entiende?—preguntó el otro rubio. -¿Quién lo hubiera dicho viendo como antes se peleaban como perro y gato? Y ahora son dos tórtolos enamorados que se defienden el uno al otro—dijo Pegasus y una triste sonrisa cruzo sus labios._

_¿Los matamos ahora jefe?—preguntó uno de los esbirros._

_No. ¡Ahora váyanse y déjennos solos!—ordenó el de la melena larga._

_Una vez los tres solos Pegasus caminó mirando a la pareja abrazada. Seto con su aire protector rodeando al otro con sus fuertes brazos y Joey tan frágil y asustado agarrando fuerte la ropa del pecho del castaño pero con una mirada igual de desafiante en sus ojos que la del CEO._

_Es una real pena—dijo el rubio secuestrador. Y ambos se sintieron abrumados y enojados por lo que el otro quería decir. El de pelo largo miro el documento recién firmado. –Con todo lo que me ha costado conseguir que firme—añadió antes de romper el papel._

_No entiendo. ¿Por qué lo haces?—preguntó el castaño curioso y asombrado._

_Es que en cierta manera Kaiba, tú me recuerdas a mí—dijo el rubio. –Recuerda que yo una vez tuve una frágil criatura que me amaba y dependía de mí y la termine perdiendo. No la pierdas tú—respondió el otro._

_¿Qué quieres a cambio?—preguntó el ojos azules._

_Ya se me ocurrirá algo—dijo el secuestrador._

_¿Y que harás con los que esperan eso?—preguntó el CEO._

_Ellos no pueden reclamarme ni hacerme nada. Tengo un video mostrándolos pidiéndome que mate a alguien y que lo coaccione para que me entregue su patrimonio. Si me hacen algo estarán en problemas con la ley y apuesto que tú pondrás todo tu poder para hundirlos. Así que no tengo de que preocuparme—contestó Pegasus._

_Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde esos terribles sucesos y todo había transcurrido lo mas tranquilo posible para la pareja. Ha Seto le habían reinsertado sus dedos que el había dicho que le fueron seccionados por una máquina en un descuido._

_A Joey le habían hecho la cirugía facial y ya le habían quitado los vendajes. Se veía como el Joseph de antes. El castaño se había enterado de su intención de operarse por él la vista en primera instancia pero nada había dicho porque el rubio aun estaba convaleciente y no quería discutir con el después de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa._

_Hoy era el día de su próxima operación, la de la vista. De esta dependía el futuro de esos ojos mieles que fascinaban al castaño y estaba temeroso pero el nunca demostraría tal cosa a nadie._

_Seto se sentó con Mokuba a esperar, la madre del rubio estaba por ahí aún toda alborotada pero el empresario no le hacía caso y su hermano tampoco._

_Cuando vio el joven cuerpo salir de la sala de operaciones fue como si los médicos transportaran el más valioso objeto para él y siguió la camilla todo el camino hasta la sala del post operatorio donde no podía entrar. Estuvo 2 días haciendo guardia frente a esa sala y con el los guardaespaldas que su hermano le había obligado a tomar después del terrible suceso de su secuestro._

_Los quince días que siguieron fueron los peores para la pareja porque en ese tiempo no supieron el resultado de la operación. Joey estaba nervioso y combativo pero ya había entendido que el otro le quería bien porque nadie le había acompañado como él jamás. Además Mokuba se encargó de decirle a Joseph todo lo que su hermano se había desvelado por él y que jamás antes había descuidado tanto su empresa por alguien que no era el propio Moki._

_El rubio y el castaño entraron temerosos a la consulta pues después de la primera semana le habían dado el alta y el ojos mieles vivía con el empresario._

_Pase, joven Wheeler. Siéntese aquí por favor—dijo el doctor sabiendo que Kaiba le guiaría._

_ Joseph se sentó y el oftalmólogo procedió a quitarle las vendas. Después le quitó los tapones de algodón sobre los ojos y expectantes él tanto como Seto le observaron mientras el otro abría los ojos._

_Al abrir los ojos mieles los dos observaron su mirada dirigida a un solo lugar y que no parecían con vida. El médico sintió tanto como Seto que la operación había sido un total fracaso. Pero igualmente debía preguntar-¿Joey ves algo?—_

_Nada más la cara de idiota de Kaiba—respondió para sorpresa de ambos el rubio._

_Seto de inmediato fue hacia él y obligándolo a pararse le abrazó con fuerza. Para después besarlo intensamente._

_Por un momento lograste asustarme—dijo el castaño._

_¡Waw! ¡No sabía que tenía superpoderes!—bromeó Joseph y luego le besó de nuevo._

_La fiesta que se dio en la mansión Kaiba por la recuperación de Joseph fue muy concurrida y animada. Todos los amigos del rubio asistieron y también su madre que después de perseguir al castaño por varias horas lo hizo esconderse en su estudio. Aunque no era solo eso. Los amigos de Wheeler jamás le cayeron muy bien al ojos azules._

_Cuando sintió unos tímidos golpes en la puerta pensó que se trataba de su hermano y le dijo que entrara. Kaiba se sorprendió al ver que era Joey._

_Sabía que te habías escondido aquí—dijo cerrando la puerta el ojos mieles. —Dime. ¿Somos muy ruidosos? ¿Le pido a la pandilla que se vaya?—propuso luego._

_No. No es necesario. Vine aquí a trabajar. No es que me molesten—afirmó el castaño._

_Eres un mentiroso. Te vi siendo perseguido por mi madre y sé que tanta bulla en tu casa te molesta—afirmó sonriendo el rubio. El otro lo miró con una pizca de molestia. –Gracias. Te compensaré luego—dijo Joseph antes de irse._

_Media noche._

_Al fin la música estridente había dejado de sonar. Seto salió de su escondite sobándose las sienes con una mano. Entonces sintió que alguien le hablaba al oído mientras unas manos se apoyaban en sus cansados hombros._

_Se ve exhausto señor Kaiba. ¿Qué le parece un baño y un masaje relajante?—preguntó la voz del rubio muy grave y sexy mientras su aliento chocaba con el cuello del ojiazul haciéndole sentir inmejorables sensaciones._

_El castaño sonrió y volteó para ver de frente al dueño de esa voz. —Me parece una gran idea—dijo. –Pero empecemos por el masaje—añadió._

_Así es como el ojos azules terminó recostado en la cama con el torso desnudo y Joseph le masajeaba los tensos hombros y su esbelta espalda._

_¡Mmmm! Perro… si sigues así me quedaré dormido antes del relajante baño—dijo con voz suave gracias a que estaba muy cómodo y adormilado._

_¡Embrómate!—dijo Wheeler. –Por eso quería que tomaras el baño primero—agregó._

_De pronto Seto se dio vuelta y con sus manos atrajo más al masajista que estaba semisentado en la cama. –Es que yo no quiero tomar ese baño solo—dijo el ojos azules a milímetros de sus labios._

_Seto—dijo con voz suave el rubio._

_Me prometiste una compensación. ¿Recuerdas?—preguntó el castaño con tono juguetón._

_¿Es que solo soy para ti un juguete?—preguntó con mirada triste Joey. Seto frunció el seño e intento explicarse. Joseph lo miro sonriente. –Era una broma—añadió. –Creo que ya sé lo que significo para ti—agregó antes de besar sus labios._

_El beso fue suave y lento pero de a poco fue tomando la fuerza de un tornado con toda la pasión contenida que tenía Kaiba en su interior. Su piel se sentía abrasadora y sus manos sobre la piel de Joey parecían dejar un rastro de fuego._

_La lengua del castaño invadía a placer la boca del otro mientras lo iba desnudando pero cuando sus manos fueron por el botón de sus propios pantalones el rubio lo detuvo y con sus mejillas enrojecidas y su boca jadeante por falta de aire le dijo cuando esta fue abandonada—¡Deja! ¡Yo lo haré!—_

_Le gustaba el sabor salado y agridulce de su piel, pensaba el de ojos de mar mientras lamía y mordía el cuello de Joey y este se deshacía primero de sus pantalones, claro con ayuda del empresario pues él se encontraba arriba mientras este solo con sus pies se deshacía de sus zapatos y calcetines y luego paso la misma faena de ayudar a Joseph con su bóxer._

_Con su erección liberada se recostó de inmediato sobre el ojos mieles friccionando sus pieles al máximo contacto lo que estremecía y afiebraba a ambos cuerpos por igual._

_Joey en un momento se tomo con las manos del cabezal de la cama pues su espalda se arqueaba en señal de que se correría. Su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás y su boca se abrió de par en par buscando más aire._

_¡No! ¡No te vengas aún!—le dijo el castaño con su perlada piel hirviendo mientras volvía a atacar los labios del rubio y una de sus manos se afirmaba en su nuca para intensificar el beso mientras otra recorría la parte interna de uno de los muslos de Wheeler desde la rodilla hasta la ingle haciendo que el otro gimiera muy alto dentro de su boca._

_Mientras aun acariciaba con su propia ingle la del ojos mieles le preguntó-¿Quieres que siga?—_

_¿Cómo es que preguntas eso… justo ahora?—preguntó a su vez con esfuerzo Joey. Su boca muy abierta tratando de conseguir más aire, sus mejillas rojas a mas no poder y su piel hirviente llena de cristalinos diamantes mientras sus mechones empapados de su propio sudor caían desparramados por su cara._

_Seto lo deseó más si cabía._

_Con una de sus manos introdujo un dedo y empezó a embestir, primero suavemente, pero cuando el rubio comenzó a gemir se le olvidó todo decoro y las embestidas se hicieron más brutales. Después fueron dos dedos que se movían en forma de tijera en el interior caluroso y apretado de Joseph. Luego fueron tres intrusos arremetiendo con fuerza._

_El rubio se agarraba con toda su fuerza del cabezal revestido en caoba, sus nudillos estaban blancos mientras sus caderas y su cuerpo todo se movían al ritmo de las embestidas del más alto._

_De pronto los dedos abandonaron su ardiente entrada y cerró los ojos mientras lamía de sus labios los restos de sal de su propio sudor y después mordía estos en señal de deleite y de expectativa._

_Esa fue la más incitante señal para el castaño que con su cuerpo desnudo y perlado por el dichoso sudor que emitía su ardoroso cuerpo levantó ambas piernas de Joey para depositar sus rodillas en sus hombros e introducirse en su interior._

_Las embestidas se hicieron salvajes cual las de un mar bravío rompiendo constantemente sobre una rocosa playa. Los gemidos ya eran gritos de puro placer mientras el éxtasis y la agonía de la espera les embargaba. Una a una las embestidas se hacían mas profundas, mas intensas hasta que un volcán pareció erupcionar de la entrepierna del ojos mieles acompañado de un grito de liberación que provoco otro grito del ojos azules que así terminó dentro de la de pronto apretada entrada._

_Seto cayó sobre Joey exhausto mientras este bajaba sus piernas y soltaba el cabezal para poner sus manos sobre la húmeda espalda de su amante._

_Ahora sí que nos vendría bien ese baño—dijo Joseph y los dos sonrieron._

**The end**


End file.
